Far from home
by StickyTapeButterflies
Summary: I woke up in Japan, and after a run in with a baby everyone speaks English.Not just that no one back in England is picking up the phone!Mafia,Cleaners, Lawyers,Pretty boys. Just why had these two best friend ended up in Namimori? HibariOC GokuderaOC
1. Waking up in Japan!

Warning may contain:

Mary Sues (I don't intend for my characters to come across mary sue like, so sorry if they are)

Character Occness (again not intended)

Certain things that I'm not aware of that pisses people off, you know I didn't mean to! xD

If there anything that pisses you off in my story, I give you permission to shoot me.

If you like the story and review aswell I'll give you a virtual cookie, or a virtual ice lolly…or whatever piece of virtual food you feel like eating…I don't know…how about a…TACO! Oh and sorry if the name of the story sucks :S

Summary: (Extended) To wake up in Japan after being in Britain a day ago is more than confusing. Not just that,after a run in with a baby suddenly everyone speaks English. And it doesn't help that the two best friends now lost in Namimori have no clue they're both there. Cleaners, Weapons, Housewives, the future, the Vongola? Just who brought them here? And why? Oc/Hibari Oc/Gokudera (I suck at summaries ¬_¬)

* * *

Two girls far away from home; that's what they were. Like two new-borns. Without any help they were hopeless. Well ok that's a bit of an over exaggeration but to tell you the truth, both of the girls – who were of course best friends- had woken up –in different places- with no idea of where they were and no idea how they had got there. The last thing they knew was they were sitting in their very boring classroom, in their very boring British school, wearing their very smart uniforms that their school believed was compulsory. Carrying out their daily lives as normal, and now…they were here. But just where's here? And why were they here?

* * *

_Ellie_

Her eyes flickered open, a long and groggy yawn then shortly followed. She got to her knees subconsciously, her hands pressed roughly against the cold ground. _Now this is most definitely not my bed_, she thought to herself, her eyes still glazed over and her awareness not fully kicked in. Her hands groped the floor clumsily again and her brain kicked in. She was on concrete. Her eyes had lost the misty glaze and were now faced with…a normal street. _A normal street?_ Well ok this was definitely strange, she got to her feet steadily –still a bit shaky from her deep sleep- and caught a glimpse of a nearby sign post. She waddled over, her sight becoming fuzzy thanks to her brain still adjusting. After regaining her senses, she squinted at the sign, taking in the strange symbol which she recognised as being Japanese, thanks for her obsession with the country itself. However she couldn't understand it, as much as she was obsessed with the culture and the country due to her general laziness and lack of patience she hadn't bothered to learn the language. Actually that was a lie, she had tried, and she had failed…_miserably_. She pinched herself recalling the cliché line 'pinch me, I think I'm dreaming'. She had winced; the sharp but quick pain had appeared and left. She could feel pain…so this wasn't a dream. She shook her head and tried again and exactly the same thing had happened. Maybe this sign was just a one off, but then again this street didn't remind her of any of the ones she had seen back home in Britain. The street was small and compacted, the houses were small and the roves were very flat, and they all seemed the same. She tried to think positively though and moved on, believing that the signpost was a one off.

_**It wasn't a one off**_…there were more and not just that there were also obvious Asian looking people. Dark hair and light tanned skin. Much different compared to her pale pink skin and her dirty blonde hair. The height was throwing her off as well; everyone was so much…smaller. Normally girls were a very similar height to her but all the women she passed looked about 5ft 2 at most; which made her tower being 5ft 7. God she hoped her bewildered stares didn't seem strange and off putting. Or naturally made people assume she was a freak. She waddled over to a wall to regain strength over the fact she was in…._**JAPAN!**_

She was in Japan. _Japan_. _ASIA!_ **THE EAST! **_**A FOREIGN AREA! SOOO FAR AWAY HOME!**_ And she wasn't even dreaming either. Her hands scrunched in her hair, her panicky _I'm going to turn into an emotionless psychopath_ side kicked in, causing her to naturally pick out all the bad things about herself.

"I suck. I'm so clumsy. I'm an idiot. I should just chuck myself down the stairs." And the insults kept rolling, her own self esteem getting eaten away by herself.

"Ciaossu."

"Huh?"

Her fringe fell over her right eye, but she could still make out the baby that was waving over at her from a different wall. She looked behind her-you know just in case he was waving to someone else behind her- but then reminded herself that she was leaning on a wall. _Very clever_. She pushed her fringe away from her eyes and gestured a small wave with a thin smile towards the infant. However what was playing on her mind now –as her eyes trawled back and forth near the infant- was the fact he had no parents. He was like…1…2…3 at most. She hurried over, dodging person after person. She reached the baby who was dressed up rather strangely. A suit, a fedora hat…_I bet this kid ran away from his crazy parents,_ the girl commented in her head glancing down distastefully at his attire but quickly snapped out of it.

"Urmm…" she leant over a bit so she could look the boy on the wall in the eye.

"Where are you parents…" she paused, there was a high chance of this kid not being able to understand basic words as well actually knowing English. _You're in Japan, remember._ She leaned back, letting out a small sigh, her right palm rubbing firmly into a temple.

"Why would I think you speak English, stupid, _stupid,_ **stupid,** _**stupid.**_"

"You don't speak Japanese?" She halted smacking herself in the forehead…that kid had just spoken in perfect English. **A** _**Superbaby?**_

"Eeeh?"

"Wipe that dumb look off your face."

"Sorry." _I've just been reprimanded by someone 14 years younger than me, aw man._

"You're not from around here are you?" the baby questioned, crossing his small arms and giving her …what was that…_a smirk?_

She nodded tentatively, times like this, she wish she wasn't such a bloody push over.

"You're British."

"Yes sir."

"So what are you doing here British girl?"

"I don't know sir." She ran a hand through her hair; _I'm calling a baby sir._

"Can't you speak or read Japanese?"

She gritted her teeth a little, a tiny hiss releasing from her lips. Well the answer to that was clearly yes. The baby raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened. There was a long silence and the blonde wondered what was going on, that was until she saw a flash of green and something that oddly like a...

"Is that a gu—**HEY!**"

**BANG!**

She fell to the floor with a rather loud smack, not moving a muscle. Luckily enough for Reborn the people in the area had disappeared leaving him and only the girl lying peacefully in the street.

"Language bullet," he said out loud, "Now you'll be able to hear and read everything around you in your native language, but still, what to do with you."

He took a look at the tall blonde teen resting on the floor. He had heard her insulting herself not that long ago, he had also found the stupid gloomy faces she was pulling incredibly amusing. What a herbi—

"Heh." There was only one person he thought that would have a comical reaction when meeting this girl. Time to go annoy a certain prefect.

* * *

_Liv_

Liv was awoken by her shoulders being shaken violently, a loud voice calling out to her.

"Okiru!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"OKIRU!"

She jerked forward, punching her sleep disturber square in the jaw.

"OW!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

She rubbed her eyes with her right arm, removing sleep but as she removed her arm all she could do was mouth the word 'oops'. A silver haired boy, _**wait a second**_…she paused, her mouth opened in a little 'o' shape, her eyes trailing slowly up and down the teen sprawled out in front of her groaning about his jaw. _He's_…her cheeks started to radiate the colour of a tomato and she continued to stare at him hungrily. _**He's fucking hot!**_ She jumped straight up, but still kept at her little checking out mission. Siler hair, smouldering emerald eyes, a serious expression, even the way he wore his uniform was sexy. She tried hard not to drool; but then smiled to herself. This is just a dream right, she told herself after declaring that the only possible reason she was in a place she didn't recognise was due to being in a dream. Because come on…when did teenage girls wake up in the middle of nowhere with a sexy ass foreigner squirming on the floor not far from her. _**LIKE NEVER!**_

She held out her hand confidently and gave him a cheeky wink causing the male to freeze up in shock, causing his face to also turn the shade of a tomato.

"Ano…daijoubu desuka?" a voice sounded and she turned around to face an adorable Asian boy with the craziest hairstyle she had ever seen. _Seriously…was that a __**starfish?**_

Shaking her head to pry her mind of the boy's rather daring hairstyle she watched as the boy repeated himself.

"That's Japanese," she whispered under her breath, "I know some Japanese…come on anime, come in handy."

For the duration of 10 seconds Olivia had attempted to translate his sentence, but having the attention span –well as she would say- of a goldfish, she just smiled weakly before letting the word 'Nani' escape her lips.

That's all she really knew at the moment, she knew the word for what, oh and the word for wait, not forgetting why, oh and the word for hello. Ok she knew a few…but definitely not enough.

"Daijoubu desuka?" the starfish haired lad repeated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Olivia scrunched her face in concentration.

"BAKA!" this time, before she even had chance to translate the petit boy's sentence, her school tie was seized. Yes she was still wearing her crappy school uniform, most alluring outfit ever…_oh hooray for sarcasm_. His eyes narrowed at hers and she frowned.

He was handsome, but no one and I repeated no one was allowed to give her that sort of look if they were not expecting one back. Her own piercing glare came into focus triggering the silver haired male's scowl to harden. A deep arch line engraved into his forehead as his eyebrows were being squeezed too close together.

A whimpering voice could be heard in the background but the stare off was still on and Liv was definitely not going to lose.

"Ciaossu."

"REBORN! Takusete!" the starfish mop cried as his fedora wearing hit man tutor strode into the scene, a pistol twirling around his teeny finger.

The baby nodded, smirking at the sight of another 'British girl', he didn't even have to hear this one speak, it was pretty obvious from her looks.

He loaded his green pistol with another language bullet and fired it straight at the girl and just like that she collapsed, her fall causing the silver haired hot head to fall down with her thanks to the fact he had a firm grasp on her tie.

* * *

_Ellie_

Her eyes jerked open, a pained groan releasing from her parted lips. Her shoulders drooped forward and she came face to face with her kneecap.

"My head hurts…" she whined quietly but froze up when she heard the sound of a faint moan, and it certainly didn't belong to her. She got to her feet, examining the floor groggily. She was awful when just awoken, but wasn't everyone?

Everywhere was blurry, and the back of her head was throbbing. _**Wait a tick…!**_ That baby had shot her! She was awoken properly and began searching for the bullet wound that should have been lodged or open around her forehead. There was nothing. She sighed happily in relief, the baby part must have just been a hallucination but by the look of her surroundings she still naturally assumed she wasn't home. The low groan sounded again and she flinched in surprise. Where was that coming from? And second off why was she in an alleyway? A strange smell filled her nostrils, one that she was absolutely not used to, and to tell you the truth it smelt rancid. She had the urge to run, to take the high road out of the alley, but there were more groans and stupid curiosity decided to take it's toll. She snuck down the alleyway, not noticing the growing darkness of it as she entered. Which was of course stupid and well unlike the girl who would normally try her best to stay in the light because well… the dark was scary.

The groans finally got louder and her eyes widened at the sight. In front of her was a pile of bodies. The ground was splashed with blood…_**that was the smell!**_ She panicked, letting out a tiny squeak, her jaw dropping. She needed to call an ambulance now! Her fingers traced blindly over her clothes in search for her phone, her brain acknowledging that she was in her school uniform which was just rather peculiar. She reached into the pocket she originally kept stuff stored in and cringed…all she had was an iPod and a couple of pounds. No phone. _**NO FUDGING MOBILE PHONE!**_ The one time she needed the _blasted pink brick of death_ it wasn't there. She seethed subconsciously and managed to splutter nonsense to the groaning pile of bodies in front of her.

"Do any of you have a mobile phone!" she asked but then froze…these guys were Japanese…why would they be speaking English.

"I-I do…it's in my pocket…are you g-going to call an ambulance?" A member of the groaning pile had just spoken in English, she swelled up in happiness, someone who finally knew her language, shame he was beat up severely.

"You speak English…thank goodness," she sighed and quickly scurried over to the one who had previously spoken to her. He wasn't much older than herself…about 18 or 17 if she had to put an age on him.

"Which pocket is it in?" she questioned urgently, noticing the eyes of the boy begin to roll. She watched as his finger pointed shakily to his back jean pocket. She halted for a second, so to get out his phone meant she would probably have to touch his ass. _Just great…_

But she did what she thought was right, her hand slipping in and out the pocket in a flash, bringing the mobile phone into her hands.

She quickly stared down at the buttons in shock…this phone was an English phone. She thought – even if he spoke English- being in Japan his phone would you know have the Japanese symbols on instead of well '8' or '6', you get the picture.

"What's the number for an ambulance?" she quickly asked wondering if the emergency number was different here than in England. The swollen young man slurred the number and her hands stumbled nervously over the fingers, the dial tone being heard and someone picked up.

"Hello emergency helpline how may we help?" Wait…the Japanese emergency help line speaks in English? She shook her head to get those thoughts off her brain and tried to resume with her current mission, to help these people.

"I need an ambulance, there's lot of people here badly injured," she stated and she could literally hear the woman nod on other side of the phone.

"Miss where are you?"

"I'm…" _**WHERE AM I?**_

"I-I don't know," she whimpered softly.

"Is there any distinguishing features in the area?" the woman asked. Her eyes looked around; all there was this dark alleyway.

"It's an alleyway, I'm sorry that's all I know." _I'm so useless._

"Tell t-them it's the alleyway…near the petrol station," the injured boy informed her and let out another pained groan.

"I've just been informed it's an alleyway down near the petrol station," she spoke hurriedly down the phone.

"Downtown petrol station or uptown?"

"Urmm…I don't know."

"Downtown," the groaning pile murmured.

"_**DOWNTOWN!**_" she shouted down the phone urgently.

"Ok Miss we'll be right there, but Miss another question."

"…yes?"

"You sound very young, are you still in school or…?"

"I'm 15."

"What are you doing down there?" the woman said, her voice filled with concern.

"I don't know."

"Ok, I think you should get home as soon as possible…it's late and it's dangerous around there, so please go home."

"But I don't know where I…_HELLO? __**HELLO?"**_The woman had hung up, _just typical._

She turned to face the groaning pile, her eyes shutting slowly. The violence that must have gone into this would have been horrific; she could imagine it and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

She paced back over towards the owner of the phone and slid it in his jacket pocket.

"The ambulance will be here soon, don't worry," she tried to sound soothing, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks…you're a lifesaver," the man whispered breathy.

"No problem, who did this to you?" she went on to ask, her hands gesturing to the pile of bodies as a whole.

"I did."

Her back grew ridged, who had just said that? It had come from behind and immediately even though her mind didn't want to her body swung round to be greeted with a sight of a teenage boy, he was in fact the same age, maybe a bit older. Either away he looked like he belonged to a class that harbored 15 or 16 year olds.

"W-What?"

"You asked, so I told you, I did it."

Her eyes glided over towards him more, a light seemed to be shining onto him, she didn't know where from though, this alleyway was rather dark. The boy stepped closer to her, and she didn't move. His appearance came clearer as he became masked in moonlight and she swallowed. He was…_beautiful_. She shook her head frantically trying to –_**again**_- rid the inappropriate thoughts. There was a time for ogling, and that time wasn't now.

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat, Herbivore?" he announced, his hands pulling out two long silver sticks that reminded her a lot like police batons, each one of them soaked in blood. It hadn't even dawned on her that he was also speaking in English as well.

"H-Huh?"

"Get out of here now," she heard the injured man, she had helped early, utter. She turned her head over her shoulder, she wanted to run but to leave injured people with their attacker just wasn't right.

"No, I'm not leaving you guys to get anymore injured," she stated, quite surprised by her sudden bravery.

"You're not leaving them, wait don't tell me you called an ambulance without my permission."

"What are you on about?" her mouth spluttered in shock over his obvious radiating confidence.

"Silence Herbivore."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave now, the ambulance will be here soon, if you don't want to get questioned by the authorities over a charge of assault I would run," she hissed at him, her fists clenching.

"Questioned by the authorities…?"

"You heard me!"

"Hn. You really are an Herbivore."

_What did he mean by Herbivore?_ Ellie kept her ground, she didn't even know the following people behind her but she did have a conscience, and her conscience was telling her that she was the only one who could help them against the silver baton wielding teen. And even though he had a weapon, two to be exact, it wasn't all that bad…I mean they were the same height and everything. How she thought that helped didn't even make sense to her.

"Please leave now, the authorities will be here, that's unless you want to get taken away," she said, a small smirk trying to conjure up on her lips to rival the one she was being given at this very moment.

"I'm sick of your rambling herbivore, I'll bite you to death." He was moving in closer, and the man she had helped in the pile was coughing and spluttering the words 'Run' but she couldn't. As much as she had wanted to. She didn't feel that scared. I mean maybe if he was an adult it would be a different story, but this was a boy. He was drawing nearer, but she still didn't move. She just closed her eyes and waited, like a stupid idiot. But then she was saved, the sound of sirens grew nearer and the boy lowered his batons and stood next to her respectively.

Her jaw literally dropped when the boy just stood without a care in the world. Did this kid want to be in jail? The ambulance lights pulled to a stop and paramedics ran down the alleyway.

"Hibari-san! Hello," paramedic after paramedic greeted towards the boy who was obviously holding the assaulting weapon in his hands. Why weren't they arresting him? Wait they worked for the hospital…but still!

"Evening."

"Ah Hibari-san," a policeman made his way over, giving the boy a friendly smile which only could make Ellie gape, "What did the scum do this time?"

_Scum, that's a bit harsh_, Ellie told herself obviously assuming she had meant the pile of men behind her, the ones she had helped.

"The usual."

"I see. But I was surprised…who called the ambulances for these guys?" the policeman asked Hibari, Ellie had taken this as the policeman hadn't noticed her. And why was he surprised? Naturally when you see someone badly beaten you call an ambulance. _**You corrupt police officer!**_

"This herbivore did." And with that she was pushed out of nowhere stumbling in front of the police officer who squinted at her like she was an alien.

"What's a girl doing down here?" he questioned, Ellie's thoughts being exactly the same. _I want to know what I'm doing here too. Oh and now thinking back to it…why are you all speaking English now…why is everything English?_

Her eyes fell to the ground as she felt the man burn holes into her back.

"Possibly a girlfriend of one of them."

"Eh?"

"Silence Herbivore."

"But I don't even know those people."

"Then perhaps you're a prostitute."

_**WHAT IN MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!**_ Her jaw officially had fallen off its hinges and her mouth was open so wide that even _the scream_ would envy her.

"What?"

"Well this is the red light district area of town," the policeman announced.

"WHAT?"

"So it wouldn't be surprising if you we—

"I'M NOT! I JUST WOKE UP AND I WAS HERE, BELIEVE ME! I'M NOT A—

She was silenced by a wack to the top of her head, causing her to lurch forward and paint the others ears with her colorful vocabulary.

"You're giving me an earache Herbivore."

"Young Miss, that's a school uniform but it's not recognizable at all…and your foreign…are you tourist?" the policeman enquired, watching as the girl's eyes were watering as she tended to the bump that was now growing on the tip top of her forehead.

"Sir this is going to sound weird but I'm not a tourist and—

"Hibari-san maybe you should take this girl home, I know it's a bother but tonight we are pretty busy and we have no one to take her to the station."

"That's fine." Ellie's head twisted round to see that the boy was scowling but agreeing with the policeman. There was no way in hell she was going to have this boy take her anywhere. And hey wasn't it a policeman's job to help people in trouble.

She recoiled as she was jerked forward by her tie, causing her to choke as it tightened round her neck.

"Come on Herbivore."

She wasn't quite sure how it was happening but she was getting pulled through street after street by some random weapon wielding stranger. Through streets she had never seen before in her life, and she would have tried to take more in if the teen in front would cease choking her. She pulled back causing the man to halt.

"Please let go." He didn't let go.

"Where is your home Herbivore?"

"In Britain," she replied back sheepishly, well how else could she have answered? The boy's scowl thickened at her answer, ok probably not the best answer.

"So you don't live in Namimori?" that was his next question and to both of them the answer, the fact the girl had ended up in the red light district was definite proof that she was new to the area.

"No."

"Tourist?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no' herbivore?" the teen frowned his grip on her tie tightening.

"Well…I didn't plan on coming here."

"?"

"Well I was about to say earlier –before that policeman cut me off- I just woke up here, well first I woke up in a brightly lit street, talked to this kid and then there was a gun and suddenly everyone and everything became my langua—

_**THWAP! **_

"Ow you didn't have to hit me," the girl cried, rubbing at another bump as it surfaced.

"Your stories do not interest me, and seeing as we are in a safe area, I shall let you find your own way home."

"But I told you I don't live here."

"I don't believe you herbivore."

"Whhhhyyyy?" she whined loudly only to get smacked on the head again. She didn't even get an explanation along with the whack on the head though, she just got the view of the beautiful but evil –yes she had decided was evil- boy walking away in the distant, leaving her on her lonesome.

The dark was growing and she hadn't moved from her spot for a remainder of 10 minutes. Why? Because 1: she had no idea where to go, 2: she was scared of the dark and there was a street lamp here, and 3: again she didn't know this place at all.

It had got even darker now, and there was absolutely no one around. They were probably being all cozy in their homes, and right now she envied that so much. Normally around this time she would be doing the same.

Her legs were getting tired from standing so she took a seat on the floor, her back leaning against the not so cushiony –but it would have to do- lamppost. She shut her eyes…_this is going to be the first time I ever sleep rough_. Her hands rummaged inside her school blazer pocket to take out her IPod that she always kept on her. She clumsily placed a headphone in each ear and then fidgeted until she guaranteed she was comfortable. Which of course was never, seeing as she was using a lamppost for a cushion. She opened her eyes when she felt her tummy growl loudly, its obvious words being 'feed me!'.

"Sorry stomach, I have no food."

The music from her iPod still blared loudly, so she couldn't hear a thing. She had also shut her eyes for sleep now thinking she was officially sleeping rough. Therefore she couldn't help but let out a pathetic squeak and have her body recoil when a cold hand touched her shoulder,

"Herbivore."

* * *

_Liv_

"So for now I can stay here?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

Olivia sat comfortably on a sofa. In front of her were three different people. Nana Sawada, a woman who just screamed perfect housewife. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a boy who looked like he was going to die from nerves any minute but seemed rather friendly. And finally Reborn, a baby, whose outfit was the strangest thing she had ever seen a baby wear…_**ever**_.

She had awoken earlier, a bit alarmed but then her mind had clearly recalled the previous events of accidently punching a looker, having a stare off with him and then getting shot, and the fact her head throbbed meant it could only mean one thing. It really wasn't a dream. Now normally you would assume that under these situations you would panic, however Olivia wasn't panicking. She was actually moderately calm, in fact more than anything she was wriggling with excitement. She was far from home, her family couldn't annoy her, and she had already seen an attractive male. This wasn't just a potential adventure; this was a potential _**EPIC ADVENTURE!**_

Plus on top of that she had a place to stay.

"There's something we need to tell you before you stay here," Tsunayoshi said and then turned his head towards his airheaded mother with a smile.

"Kaa-san Olivia's thirsty."

"Ah, sorry, I'll go make you some tea." Once Nana had disappeared into the kitchen, Tsuna shifted to the edge of his seat so he could lean closer.

"I'm the boss of a mafia family."

"REALLY?" her eyes almost shone in glee.

"Reborn…her reaction is strange."

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"So living here you will meet dangerous people, who harbor weapons and—

"WEAPONS!" her expression read a little kid in a sweet shop, and on seeing this expression Tsuna's sweat literally dropped.

Could she possibly be connected to the mafia too, or a mafia wannabe.

"Can I join your mafia family!" she almost squealed, this letting Tsuna determine his prior thoughts. This girl was definitely a mafia fanatic.

"Urmm…it's not as simple as tha—

"Sure."

"Reborn!"

"What Dame-Tsuna? We need more additions to the family and she already passed one bravery test that normal people can't pass."

"And what's that?" Tsuna asked, his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised. He didn't like the fact Reborn would just let poor innocent people in the family. They could get hurt.

"She won a stare off with Gokudera, and we all know how imitating his glare is to normal people, and also look at her," Tsuna's eyes flickered over to the girl who was squirming in anticipation, her eyes sparkling like a manga book character, her body fidgeting continuously, "She looks like she's interested in joining the mafia, no questions about it."

Tsuna grumbled a little, but then nodded his head. He wasn't pleased with the whole idea, but what other choice did he have, if he said no to the girl well then who knows what could have happened? She looked like an eager tiger and her prey was the answer to her participation in his family.

"Fine…you can join."

The girl jumped to her feet and punched the air. Then she retook her seat, crossed one leg over the other and smiled…wickedly? The girl's smile resembled a fairy tale ice maiden. One minute she seemed to be just normal and next she just seemed to be so much like…mafia material.

"So about weapons…."

* * *

"Did you really think it was a good idea, dumping two ordinary girls in to the lives of the Vongola family?"

"I've seen the future, there already part of it."

"I know that!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"It's just…we only saw so far."

* * *

A/N: First off, sorry if you hate my characters and there interactions. I do hope to god they weren't too Mary sue, if they were definitely not intended. Second off sorry if there's mistakes, I have spelt checked this but I'm crappy so I bet there will be some. Third off, sorry if the writing style sucks as well as the story. But then again the story can't have progressed so far because well…it's the first chapter. However I hope it caught your attention.

I hope the romaji in the story made sense or that would be kind of sucky. But please review, I like reviews they make me smile. And I'm off to chop my head off being so neurotic. Yes…. xD

The romaji I added even though you probably understand it-

Daijoubu desuka- Are you ok

Baka- (you don't have to be smart to know this ¬_¬)- Idiot

Tasukete- Help

Yerr…I'll try and update as soon as possible and I hoped you've enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. I'm staying with you! Ooo who's my tutor

Warning may contain:

Mary Sues (I don't intend for my characters to come across mary sue like, so sorry if they are)

Character Occness (again not intended)

Certain things that I'm not aware of that pisses people off, you know I didn't mean to! xD

If there anything that pisses you off in my story, I give you permission to shoot me.

If you like the story and review aswell I'll give you a virtual cookie, or a virtual ice lolly…or whatever piece of virtual food you feel like eating…I don't know…how about a…TACO!

* * *

"Evening."

"Evening."

"Wow you didn't call me what you usually do, is something bothering you Hibari-san?"

"No."

"Blunt as always, don't believe you though."

"It is as it is."

"Hibari-san."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a favour."

"I don't do favours."

"Not even if you can fight me?" A long pause occurred and the dark haired teen sat and contemplated the other's proposal.

"So what is this 'favour'?"

"Look after _British Girl_."

"'British girl'?"

* * *

_Ellie_

"I don't know why I even bothered," that's what Ellie made out from lip reading as she was once again face to face with the evil boy she had met earlier. She yanked her ear phones out as his mouth moved again, her ability to lip read now failing.

"What did you just say?" she asked, rubbing her now sensitive ears, she had the IPod on too loud, _oops_.

"I said you're a herbivore."

"That's a privilege thank you," she announced, through half lidded eyes as she gave him an intense glare, but it didn't work on him. But then again her 'intense' glare never worked on anyone.

"Get up."

"Urmm ok," she obeyed straight away, I mean standing up right now was more comfortable than the floor, the floor was definitely the reason she had obeyed, not that his voice was as harsh and scary as his overall aura.

There was silence and his eyes narrowed onto her again, that's when she took note. _Is he checking out my height?_ She almost wanted to giggle, it had dawned on her that she and he were similar heights but she still topped him on certain things. For example her shoulders, they were much higher than his, and her legs they were much longer also.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" she said, trying to hold back a smirk, but then had a mental freeze..._am I being confident?_

"Why haven't you gone home?"

"Has it not occurred to you that I don't live here?"

"Be sarcastic again, and I'll bite you to death."

"Aye Aye sir," she halted again, _what is with the flowing confidence around someone new? Remember you can get yourself into trouble Ellie…he has those baton things_. _You had to call an ambulance for his victims too. And now you're talking to yourself, you weirdo!_

"You speak perfect Japanese, so herbivore you better not be lying to me!"

"Actually I think you'll find you're the one speaking perfect engl—

Cut off again, with another whack to the head, this guy was just the epitome of rudeness. This time the whack was a little hard and so she began sniffling. What's the body's natural reaction when hurt…cry obviously!

Her sobs sounded louder causing the prefect to freeze up, he had heard lots of crying before –because of past experiences- but this girl had cried so easily. And he didn't know why but it made him feel downright peeved.

"Shut up herbivore," he demanded and the girl turned her head to the floor, sniffling loudly as if to send the sobs back down her throat.

"W-What do you want?" her voice was a gurgling mess, and she had both her fists scrunched on her eyes, rubbing them vigorously. Man she was pathetic.

"You weren't honestly thinking about littering up my streets with your sleeping body were you herbivore?" came his bitter voice. Ellie this time lowered her fists, her eyes now red and swollen, and her cheeks were incredibly blotchy. Her eyebrows were arching so much that if she was to arch them anymore it would be painful. Her choices now were to release the _unholy mother of death rage_ she had inside of her, resulting probably in a lot of pain from those silver batons but who knows she could probably claw his face…but then again she had no nail; that's why she should have never bitten them. Her second option was to listen to him insult her more, but knowing her she would probably get provoked so much that she went into _I need anger management now_ mode. So she turned, flicked her hair over her shoulders, and attempted to march off into the other direction. However 'attempt' was the perfect word to describe it. She was grabbed by her long hair, and tugged back causing a strangled cough leave her lips.

"J-Just what is your problem?" she found herself crying out innocently, her urge to swear and bite his hand rising. _A sword would be really nice right now. _Oh wait he kind of looked like a creature of the night, where's the garlic and the wooden stake? Oh wait a second; vampires aren't even like that anymore thanks to Twilight. She let out a long sigh, and then another choked sob released from her lips as he still had a firm grasp on her hair, his arm daring very close to her waist as she looked him the eye.

"You walked off before I was finished herbivore."

"My name is Ellie!"

"Silence, herbivore."

"I am going to…" she gritted her teeth and tried to gain composure, sniffling loudly however.

"You have nowhere to go."

She nodded, making sure she wouldn't give him the benefit of respectful eye contact.

"My apartment," she looked up, giving him a puzzled look, "You'll stay there."

_**WHAT? **_Her tears were finally gone –ok her eyes were still puffy- but had this stranger really just suggested that she would go to stay at his place?

"Pardon…"

"You heard me herbivore."

"B-But…no."

"What?"

_Oops did that just come out_, her right hand slipped over her mouth. His eyes narrowed causing Ellie to shudder. But what was he expecting? Kind gesture and all but she didn't know his name, and he had hit her –not once- but a couple of times.

"I'll p-pass," she said hesitatively, trying to ignore how charming the offer was when the cold air crawled up her trouser legs.

"Are you an idiot?"

"N-N'Uh, look I'm very flattered, it's just…not appropriate, anyways I might bother your parents."

"My parents don't live with me." _And that's why it's even more inappropriate._

"Herbivore," he poked a tonfa into her chest not even aware that he had poked her in her –ok not huge boobs- but you know it still was her boobs, "Here's me assuming you want to either freeze to death or get picked up by a pervert."

"Ah…" _was he serious about the pervert thing?_ Argh was that all she could think about!

"No I don't want that to happen, but you see it's very…I don't even know your name!" she retorted.

"Hibari Kyouya."

"I see, it's very _nice_ to meet you Hibari," she said quickly, however it was rather painful trying to use the word _nice_ in her sentence.

"Hibari-sama."

"Huh?"

"That's what you have to call me."

"But you told me your name is Hibari."

"But you're not being polite herbivore, it's a level respect," he informed her with an icy glare. _Well in England we just call people by their first names._

"Hibari…I mean Hibari-sama, what does 'sama' mean?" she asked, completely clueless as to what it meant.

"It means I'm above you in the food chain and in the hierarchy herbivore."

_**Ah**_. Her face went straight, like she had just been told the most boring joke in the world, to get to the point it read 'not amused'.

"Hibari-sama, it's very kind of you to offer but—

"It wasn't a request herbivore."

"Ok, I know your name, but you don't know mine, we've known each other for what _**10 minutes**_, you're either the nicest charity worker ever and love people…" he flashed an evil glare but she didn't jump, " Or your secretly a mass murderer who takes innocent girls back to his apartment to finish them of—

**TWHAP! **

"WAAAA!"

"Shut up herbivore, you definitely deserved it that time," he glowered, and was it her or was there a pink tinge on his cheeks, must have been the lighting of the area playing tricks on her. And she had to agree with him this time, that was a little uncalled for, but from the 10 minutes of being with him she considered the second description of Hibari much more convincing than the first.

"Herbivore, what's your name?"

"E-E-E-Eleanor."

"I thought you said it was Ellie to start off with."

"Well that's my nickname."

"Then you lied to me about your name herbivore."

"How d-did I?" she cried out, yes she was crying again, but those silver baton thingies bloody hurt!

"Well Eleanor…sorry I'm not calling you that, I'm sticking with herbivore," she presented a 'BUT WHY!' look through again tear glazed eyes, red swollen and puffy, the answer being simply for the prefect…'you're the biggest one he's ever seen'.

He reached into his pocket, and because Ellie was still busy crying she ignored him. Ignored him as he took out something silver, and this time it wasn't his baton-type-thingies.

**Click**. She froze, feeling a cold sensation clash again her wrist, it felt oddly like metal. Her teary gaze glanced down towards her wrist, her mouth materialising in complete horror as they finally met with her wrist. _**H-Handcuffs?**_

"You weren't going to co-operate any other way."

"B-But…" _**Must hold in urge in to scream rape.**_

Yet struggling wasn't an option as she was tugged along viscously by the scary –but beautiful- Asian teenager she had only just met.

_How unfortunate._

* * *

_Liv_

"No."

"A switchblade?"

"Ehehe…no."

"Bombs?"

"No."

"Any weaponry?"

There was a long silence and Reborn exhaled loudly as the girl in front of him just blinked cutely.

"Well obviously we need to train you!" he informed her, and with that the girl that everyone at the Sawada household –excluding Nana, Lambo and I-pin- knew was obsessed with the mafia, eyes lit up, for about the hundredth time.

"Oooo does that mean I get to shoot people!" she asked, and Tsuna who was lazing around in the background nearly choked on his current glass of milk, it becoming snorted onto the table.

"N-No Olivia!" Tsuna croaked his voice sore from choking and shock. The girl in reply just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Then what's the point of a weapon?" she questioned Tsuna rhetorically.

"She has a point Dame-Tsuna."

"But I don't want anyone in my family killing people willy-nilly!" the young Vongola boss countered, his cheeks red with frustration.

Again the girl pouted, sinking back comfortably into the chair.

"But still Tsuna there will be a day, when you have to kill someone," the tutor reminded his pupil who just turned his head to the wall quietly.

"So Olivia is there a certain weapon you desire."

"Double revolvers!"

Again Tsuna nearly fell off his chair. Did this girl know how heavy and hard revolvers were to control. One was enough to dislocate beginner's shoulders, but two? On a young fragile girl like herself…_**oh god.**_

"So, I assume Xanxus would be a good tutor for you," the baby issued, and this time Tsuna dropped his milk clumsily.

"But he will eat her alive!" the young boy hollered, and the girl naively tilted her head once more.

"Oooo…he sounds like an interesting guy," the girl answered, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"But maybe a bit too much for your first tutor…I know…it's a long shot Tsuna but what about one your guardians?" the hitman tutor enquired and the starfish haired boy twisted his head to look over.

"Which one do you think would be appropriate?"

"W-What about Hibari-san?" the brunette asked, but the baby immediately shook his head, "Eh? But he would be really good, Hibari is very strong and—

"But he's busy Dame-Tsuna."

"Busy?" the boy rolled his head over to the side innocently, "Busy with what?"

"Just something…do you want to ask him yourself?"

"HIE! No thanks!"

"Then how about Yamamoto?"

"What that clueless oof, he's a great fighter and all but teaching isn't his strong point," the baby declared and Tsuna was about to object but withdrew his words. Yer…Reborn was right.

"Ryohei?"

"God no."

"Who's that?" Olivia queried, moving forward onto the edge of her chair.

Olivia watched as the chameleon on the baby's hat moved onto the floor, and suddenly transformed into a…_**silver haired tough guy!**_ Her mouth dropped open bewildered, and she scratched her head.

The now chameleon turned boy rotated in her direction.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TOOO THE EXTREMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!"

Olivia sheltered her ears straight away, her own murderous aura swiftly approaching.

"I will fucking kill him!" she whispered darkly, her eyes becoming slits which scared Tsuna instantly. The baby smirked, his decision decided.

"Hayato."

"Huh?" Tsuna said out loud, "What Gokudera-kun?"

"Gokudera? Hayato? Who's this?" she asked, her whole body reeling in inquisitiveness over her soon to be teacher.

"You've met him already; he's the hothead from earlier."

Olivia stiffened, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. _You've got to spend time with that hot guy…that hot guy…that beastly sex god…that grumpy ass tool…that bastard who nearly choked you with your own school tie…but still remember those gorgeous emerald eyes and that gruff appearance?_ If Olivia mind was a picture right now it would have been a battle between smitten fan girls crying out about the hotness of the guy she had met earlier, or the other sadistic little demons trying to fight off the fan girls with knives and guns, each on them screaming that the guy she had met earlier was a prick.

"Olivia?"

He was a prick…_**but so handsome.**_

"OI!"

Olivia exited her trance to a hit on the head, which instantly caused her to glower.

"Sorry," she announced sharply, but then calmed down when she noticed it was Reborn that had hit her. She had to admit, even though babies were considered creepy to her, this kid…this kid was _**EPIC!**_

"Tsuna call Hayato over," Reborn ordered his pupil who nodded tentatively.

_So that boy's going to be teaching me_, Olivia told herself and then quickly leapt off her chair.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she uttered before hurrying off. Once she had reached it, she locked the door behind her and pressed her hands over her face.

"This is going to be…" the boy flashed up in her mind and her heart instantly raced. She blew at her heated face and smiled, "sweet!"

Her mind transmitted the boy for a second time and like that she had to admit one very important thing about herself._ Geez sometimes I can be so shallow._

* * *

_Ellie_

"I'm only using your phone and then I'm gone," the girl protested, but Hibari just growled. _Why does he want me to stay so bad?_ She rubbed her wrist which now had a nice red ring around it thanks to the tugging and the handcuffs, and adding them together just meant a sore wrist. _Just perfect_. She was still in the doorway to Hibari's apartment but even still she could tell some very obvious things. Hibari Kyouya was rich, _**freaking rich**_. The apartment building for one was incredibly modern, even with a man on the door, who also didn't care that he was pulling a teary face girl up towards his apartment which was also on the top floor. Once they had got inside Hibari had also taken off the handcuffs which was a relief, he had then pushed her in a direction when she mentioned wanting to use a phone. She had stumbled a little, but she regained her balance and turned to look at the boy's apartment in more detail. _Pristine_, with white leathers sofas, a glass coffee table, a massive flat screen telly and…_**wow**_. She forgot the phone for a second and she found herself being tempted by the blindingly gorgeous view that was seen through the huge window.

Lights lit up everywhere like twinkling stars. Sakura trees were nestled among the lights too, their bright pink cherry blossoms flurrying in the wind, making everything look…_magical._ She exhaled in wonderment, unaware that the boy who the apartment belonged to was creating holes in her back.

"Wow…" she said breathy, still taken back by it, but then she remembered. Her objective was not to take in the view –as nice as it was- but to call her family in England to inform them about this rather strange mishap.

She rotated round only to flinch when she came face to face with an arms crossed demon.

"You had fun staring outside herbivore, I thought you were going to make a call, don't crowd."

She frowned and then took two looks to her side, her face scrunching a little in confusion,"But I'm not crowding."

The boy sighed and walked off in a different direction leaving her to route for the phone. She tilted her head when she got a flash of something that resembled a phone, and when she angled her body properly she knew she was right. She hurried over towards the phone, picking it up in a shot, her fingers ramming into the buttons hastily, her home phone number flashing up on the screen. The ringing tone was heard, once, twice, three times, four times, _come on…_

"The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable now; leave a message after the beep." Her shoulders tightened, _this can't be serious right! _

"Why? When I need you guys, you don't pick up the phone," she grumbled down the receiver, only to jump in alarm as the loud 'record a message' beep sounded.

"Hi mum, dad, anyone, I need you to call me, this is very serious…incredibly serious…I don't know how I've got here, and don't think I'm crazy…but I'm in Japan…BYE!" And with that she hung up, her fears now being, my parents are gonna be so pissed with me!

She munched on her bottom lip and picked up the phone again, this time she tried her father's mobile number, again all she got was the answering machine.

"Dad its Ellie, please ring back when you get this message…PLEASE!"

She then tried her last hope, her mother's mobile number, and again she was answered with the answering machine. _**This is r-ridiculous**_; she told herself, her grip on the phone tightening when she heard the woman's voice once more.

She put the phone down and waited, maybe they were trying to ring her. Yes that was probably what was happening. 5 minutes had passed, and she reached for the phone again, her fingers tapping frantically once again over the buttons. And for what seemed like the hundredth time she received the 'please leave a message after the beep'.

Anger swelled up in her chest, and in a moment of _I must release stress_ she threw the phone onto the floor, only for it to break in two, sending her right back to earth.

"Oh crap." She ducked straight to the floor, her hands trembling over the broken phone. How were her parents going to get a hold of her now? STUPID _STUPID_ _**STUPID**_! _And oh god_.

The chill in the air she had only experienced since recently had returned, it's dark aura digging holes into her back.

"Herbivore what are you doing on the floor?"

_Oh god I broke something of his…he's going to __**kill me**_**.** She sniffed, and tried quickly to shove the snapped phone in her inside pocket.

"N-Nothing Hibari-sama."

"You're lying."

She flinched and shot straight up, twisting round to face her new dark haired demon acquaintance.

"N-No, I'm not lying!" she cried, even though it was damn obvious she was.

The boy took a step forward, and so she took a step back, his eyes then glanced over to wear she had been sat on the floor. A tiny spring resided and the girl inhaled loudly when she observed his eyes narrow onto it. He went over, picking up the spring in fore finger and thumb, his eyes narrowing onto it, inspecting it thoroughly. His eyes then trailed over towards where his phone used to be and with that she gulped loudly. Making her look even more suspicious. His glare locked onto her eyes and she squirmed; her eyes hitting the floor. _Well…might as well be honest seeing as he's letting you stay here._

"Hibari-sama, I broke your phone, I'm so sorry," she whimpered and the boy only grunted before tapping her on the head again with his weird weapony-thingy-me-bob, which made him receive a low 'ow' from the girl.

She lifted up her head to see Hibari walking away from her, and then taking a seat on the white sofa.

"I'll pay for it I promise!" she announced without thinking about it.

"Is that so herbivore?" an uninterested voice left the lips of the boy whose eyes where now shut, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks. _Wow…he has really long eye lashes, so pretty_; she thought to herself but shook her head, _**no inappropriate thoughts!**_

"Hibari-sama."

"Yes?"

"My parents won't pick up."

"I see."

"What do I do?" she asked, aware that she sounded indeed pathetic, but now she was at a loss of what to do.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Ah I see."

There was a long pause and Ellie fidgeted around nervously.

"Hibari-sama."

"What, herbivore?" the boy growled, but the girl chose to ignore it.

"You still up for letting me stay here?" she enquired, rubbing nervously at her right arm.

"Herbivore," he hopped off the sofa, and made his way over to her.

"Hm?"

"If you're going to stay here, I expect you to work."

_Ah and here I thought you were offering it for free_, she nodded, but then again it was a more than self-explanatory. She was being offered somewhere nice to stay and she really didn't understand why. Why had this stranger offered? And why had he offered when he seemed like he disliked her, a lot.

"Hibari…actually I've changed my mind."

"Excuse me?"

"Well…Hibari –before you ask I'm not using the 'sama' its annoying- don't you think it's weird?" she walked over towards him, even though she thought it would probably better if she kept a distant, "There must something in it for you, right? Because why else would you let a stranger enter your home?"

* * *

"Have you been able to look any further into the future?"

"No."

"Ah geez."

"Well either way, I found out that the girls have been taken in."

"Who by?"

"Well one's been taken in by the Sawada household."

"Which one?"

"Olivia."

"Ah, that one, Reborn's successor?"

"Yes."

"What a surprise."

"And the other one?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"What?"

"Exactly…that's not what happened according to the future"


	3. Rules and Teachers

Warning may contain:

Mary Sues (I don't intend for my characters to come across mary sue like, so sorry if they are)

Character Occness (again not intended)

Certain things that I'm not aware of that pisses people off, you know I didn't mean to! xD

If there anything that pisses you off in my story, I give you permission to shoot me.

If you like the story and review aswell I'll give you virtual sushi, or a virtual pokeball shaped cookie…or whatever piece of virtual food you feel like eating…I don't know…how about…SEA SALT ICREAM!

So I would love it if you were to review, and thank you Denca and Otakugirl4eva who reviewed, and also a thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed you make me so very happy! But be warned I dislike this chapter a lot, but then again I'm a negative girl that hates everything I do, so urmm enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm…this is odd." The phone rang off and the middle aged woman put the phone down onto the hook, listening to the very loud charging beep before crossing her arms. Earlier she had arrived home hearing the sound of her son playing his game console, and probably more than likely that the music that was booming from upstairs belonged to her daughter. She had then picked up the phone as the answering machine rang her to tell her that she had a new message. When she listened in she heard Japanese; yet the weird thing was the voice definitely belonged to her daughter. But since when did her daughter speak perfect Japanese. She glanced down at her mobile which harboured a similar message. She looked back at both of the phones now, and wandered up stairs, her daughter's music playing loudly to her ears. She opened the door, and poked her head round to see…her daughter. On her laptop. Like always.

The blonde haired girl looked up for a second before waving, the music stopping, as the 15 year old crawled off her bed to greet her petite mother.

"Hi mum, have a good day?" she asked like she would always when she saw her mother return.

"Eleanor…"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been leaving weird messages on mine and your dad's phone," she said giving her daughter a disapproving look, "Your dad rang me earlier, thought something had happened to you, seeing as you were speaking gibberish."

"What? That's weird mum, my phone is dead and has no credit," he daughter retorted, her frown lines appearing like they always would.

"Well ok…it was a foreign number, maybe prank callers, just the voice sounded like it belonged to you."

"Well it wasn't me," her daughter issued, going back down to lie on her bed. Her mother took one last look and just shrugged.

"Mum before you go what's for tea?"

"Roast chicken."

"Awesome." And with that last conversation her mother left the room. Once she was gone the blonde's face changed. Her eyes rolled and her face contorted into an expression that the girl didn't own.

"Such a stupid woman can't tell the difference between me and her own daughter."

Then a smile played on the girls lips, widening like crazy.

"But that must mean I'm doing a good job, I bet I'm doing better than the one at the other's house!"

* * *

Olivia

Olivia let out a loud yawn, and her head rested on the dining room table. She was unbelievably tired even though she had gone to bed earlier the day before. Possibly the whole time difference was finally getting to her. But then again what exactly was the time difference between England and Japan? She shrugged her shoulders slightly and her head rolled onto its side. Today she had been shopping, something that the whole family had insisted she should do if she was to stay there; it seemed that borrowing Bianchi's –a hit woman who also lived in the house- clothes wasn't enough. Not that she minded, I mean it wasn't everyday a baby pulls out a wad of cash and gives it to you to buy any clothes you want…not just that she bought essentials too such as make-up, towels, shampoo, you know stuff to keep clean. She was even given money to buy a hairdryer…_**lucky!**_ She had to admit even though the Japanese had smaller sizes, the clothes were epic. Her favourite outfit, which she was wearing now, consisted of a black and red striped hoody, a bright red top, a short black skirt that went with a studded belt and multiple chains and finally to complete her attire was pair of long black knee socks and red converses. _Hell yeah_. But even though she was pleased with the outfit, and not to mention excited about the person she was to meet very soon, she couldn't help feeling majorly drained. Like some invisible force was sitting on her shoulders.

"Olivia are you alright?" Olivia rolled her head to the other side, her hair pressing against her left cheek. _Green…no emerald…wait…__**GAH!**_ She sat up instantly, a scrutinising stare seeping into her jade coloured eyes. It was…

She gulped loudly, but then attempted to remain composure, her ice maiden glare kicking in to the best of her ability.

"You," the boy hissed causing her to raise an eyebrow…_what's with the tone?_

"…me?" she replied, her finger now pointing upright to her face, as she looked back at him with an attempt at a defiant glare to keep her mind off the fact she wanted to blush. The reasons why she wanted to blush was well quite self-explanatory. Number one: He was officially hot, with that rebellious image and that rugged but rather sexy appearance…She rubbed her eyes roughly, maybe she really was being a bit too shallow, the fact she even fancied him when he was giving her a look of disgust made her try to reconsider. She swallowed quietly and took another look at him. _Damn hot guys, why are they always so __**mean!**_ She brushed back a piece of hair and tried to force her brain to make a new goal. _This guy is your teacher from now on…and one day you're going to be a hitman yourself…and who knows if you become strong then maybe you can start your own mafia family and treat men –like the one in front of you- like dogs_. She let out an unconscious smirk as she continued to enter into wonderland, but she was jerked out of it when she heard \ light sizzle; almost sounded like frying meat…_mmmm meat._

"GOKUDERA-KUN STOP IT!" she looked up for the second time, her eyes catching sight of the bombs in the boy's hands and how they neared her so much, maybe this wasn't exactly a good time to dream about meat.

"HEY!" she protested, jumping off her chair to shove the boy back a little. If there was one thing she had on her mind right now; it was most definitely, I would prefer not to be blown up.

The boy didn't move much but growled more.

"Gokudera-kun! PLEASE!" Olivia heard Tsuna cry. The boy in front of her scrunched up his face like he was in pain but after the five second façade he was beaming, even though it was dazzling with fake…_fake_…_**FAKE!**_

"Sorry Tenth! I don't know what came over me," he laughed apologetically, his eyes still squeezed together like he was in agonising pain.

He sent another scowl in Olivia's direction before turning his back on her. _**Just what the hell was his problem! **_If he wasn't attractive…then he would have definitely been writhing on the floor in pain from a nice hefty kick she was planning to carry out his rather long left leg.

"So Tenth, what was it you wanted to see me about?" the boy asked eagerly making Olivia's brow rise, she was lucky her friend wasn't here or she would be going on and on and on about bromance, _stupid girl._

"Well Gokudera-kun, we have a new member of the family," Olivia frowned as she watched the boy's shoulder blades tense through his blue t-shirt, the urge to kick him in the baby maker rising.

"So we need someone to teach her weaponry."

"Shouldn't someone who knows nothing about weaponry be in your mafia family Tenth?" the silver haired boy declared snidely making Olivia's fists tighten. _**Why you…!**_

"Remember Gokudera-kun…I was also no good at fighting either, until Reborn taught me—

"You still suck Dame-Tsuna."

"REBORN!"

"…What? You do."

Tsuna pouted and brushed a hand through his hair, his attention returning back to who Olivia assumed was 'Gokudera-kun' thanks to Tsuna repeating the name endlessly, plus she had been told yesterday that her tutor would be Gokudera-kun and that she had met him before.

"But Tenth…still!"

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whined a little, his hands now on his hips. Olivia held her ground even though she was brimming with anger, her self-control trying to hold down the yearning for not just kicking him the baby maker but jump on it while he was down.

"Oi…," she grumbled and Gokudera turned around snarling.

"What?"

"You got a problem with me?" she asked trying her best to sound tough, her arms crossed one over the other as she delivered icy evil eyes in his direction. Gokudera didn't say she was scary and run away like other boy's which to her was kind of annoying but then again she didn't want this one to run away, all she wanted now was this guy to do his fucking job…or well urm… teach her the ways of weapons.

"I have got a problem actually."

"Well please tell."

"You punched me in the jaw!"

Olivia presented him with a puzzled look, just when had she done that? She shook her head and poked him in the chest with her sharp fingernail.

"And since when did I do that!" she retorted her eyes now like slits; she then took a confident step forward, "Anyways even if I did, you are a guy, get over it."

"Why you!"

"Don't be a pussy."

A heated argument broke out and Tsuna observed as the voices got louder and the girl was kicking the silver haired boy in the shin while he brought out a dynamite stick ready to shove down her throat.

"Guys…" Tsuna squeaked quietly but still go no attention. He fiddled with his shirt, his eyes shooting over to Reborn for an answer to stop the current conflict.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss, sort out your own subordinates," Reborn instantly countered causing Tsuna's expression of rejection to format more clearly.

"Guys…" the teenage boss repeated, his arms flailing about to catch their attention once again.

Still Tsuna's wishes weren't granted.

"Stop moaning and teach me how to use weapons!"

"Like hell I'll teach you."

"You're just scared that once you've finished I'll be amazing and you won't."

"Like that will ever happen bitch."

"You're just jealous."

"Like hell."

"I'm the owner of hell you can't use that phrase against me."

Sweat poured down Tsuna's forehead and he walked out of the kitchen, to return with two glasses of water. He took a deep breath in, and then…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"EH?"

Olivia's and Gokudera's eyes both snapped over to who had just chucked water over them, their faces increasing in an angry red colour making Tsuna decide that what he just did wasn't a good idea after all. However he kept on his brave act, and put the glasses down loudly on the table.

"Both of you calm down now!" he ordered, and instantaneously Gokudera was like a toy solider, his hand meeting up to the top of his forehead like he was ready in command, however just because he was like that didn't mean Olivia was.

She squeezed her hair in the palm of her hand, the droplets of water dripping slowly down her forehead. It had actually cooled her down to some degree but anyone around her wouldn't have been over-exaggerating if they were to say they saw steam leaving the girl's now drenched forehead.

"You…just…threw…water…on…me," she growled silently, her eyes disappearing behind her fringe.

"Sorry…I didn't know what else I could do to get you two to stop fighting—

"You could have just let me stabbed a couple of times," the girl answered back, trying to hold back a scoff as she noticed Tsuna's 'OMFG' face. She wasn't speaking seriously…just methodically, oh who was she kidding, she really did want to stab him…shame she had no knife. Oh the sadistic tendencies.

"You what?

Oops; now she would have to listen to another ranting from the also dripping wet silver haired teen. _Again why where all the attractive ones dickheads?_ She continued to squeeze more water out of her hair and then turned round to shake the cold water into the other boy's face. _Consider that revenge._

The bombs made another grand appearance but were stopped straight away by the cry of the petite tunafish tapping his foot against the ground angrily.

"I'm not going to tell you two again, Olivia you want to be in the mafia right, and Gokudera-kun you do want to be my right hand man right?" Both nodded frantically in unison but then halted shooting each other an evil look because of their rather creepy copycat moment.

"Then you're going to have to learn to get along because I'm assigning you Gokudera-kun to teach Olivia how to use weapons."

"But Tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun!" the young boy growled shutting up Gokudera immediately.

"Fine."

"That's great," Tsuna's face instantly brightened alarming the three in the room, "Well then get to work."

Gokudera turned on his heel and grabbed the girl by the shouldesr shoving her violently across the room.

"You heard the Tenth get a move on; the quicker I teach you, the sooner I don't have to see your face."

"Well stop talking and teach me then!"

"Why you…!"

Their argument became muffled as they exited via the door, leaving Tsuna and Reborn to bask in the silence.

"Dame-Tsuna…"

"Yes Reborn?" the boy asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what in me?"

"The actual ability of being a boss, because well normally your just a little whiny bit—

"**REBORN!"****

* * *

**

Ellie

"Hibari-sama, where did these clothes come from?" Ellie asked, her eyebrows puckering over the clothes that were folded neatly all over the room she was now to stay in whilst finding a way to get home. She waited for a reply but heard none, triggering her to scowl.

"Well might as well try them on…" she climbed out of bed, nearly falling over from the sudden rush to her brain telling her that it's not time to wake up yet.

She picked up a t-shirt and scowled…just how big did Hibari think she was? But then again, she wasn't exactly thin, or normal sized, ok she was carrying a little bit of weight, but nothing she couldn't get rid of if she dieted…but then again why is food so good?

She picked up the tent sized t-shirt and pulled off her school tie, and followed by undoing her school shirt buttons, her fingers fumbling over each one as she yawned loudly causing her to become blind for a couple of a second. She pulled the tent shirt over her head and sighed, this defiantly didn't belong to girls she could easily decide and even if she wasn't small, this shirt was miles too big. She shrugged the thoughts off her mind, she actually didn't really have a problem with wearing baggy stuff, it made feel comfortable surprisingly.

Her lips pressed into a thin line when she noticed her only supply of underwear were boxer shorts. Well there's a first time for everything. She hastily put them on, feeling downright weird, well least she wore the same bra. She then picked up a pair of jeans she spotted; again they sagged off her hips, showing off the top of the boxer shorts. Hibari was just being mean now. She saw a belt on the floor and picked it up hastily before her new jeans plummeted to the floor. Once she was dressed she glanced over at the mirror that was on her new bedroom wall. It showed a very pale girl whose hair looked manic. She reached into her blazer and pulled out her hairbrush that she carried with her at school, but then again all the girls did.

While she pulled the brush roughly –seeing as it was that sort of hair that loved to tangle and was incredibly too thick- she thought about the night before.

_[Flashback start]_

"There must something in it for you, right? Because why else would you let a stranger enter your home?"

The room fell silent and Ellie twiddled her thumbs nervously. She hated silence, it made her fidgety.

"Housemaid."

"Excuse me?" she uttered, had she just heard that right, that boy really didn't just say housemaid did he?

"Herbivore listen to me, I need someone to make me meals and clean the house, to generally be my slave."

"…Again excuse me?" She squeaked when she heard a rather loud bang against the glass window besides her, her head glancing over a little to see one of those baton thingies.

"Ignorance is not tolerated herbivore."

"…"

"So that's why I'm letting you stay here," the dark haired declared leaving the girl to stutter over the word 'but'.

"B-B-B-But, there must be another reason, you wouldn't have just pulled someone random off the street. For all you know I might be a thief," she retorted, her face still painted with misbelief over his words.

"If you were to steal anything from me herbivore I would bite you to death," he replied back wickedly causing the tall girl to gulp loudly.

"I-I see."

"Now, these are your instructions from now on, Number 1: You must always call me Hibari-sama."

"But I told you I wasn't going to call you tha—

She shut up when the death glare was back on her causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Sorry Hibari-sama," she murmured back apologetically, even she felt ashamed for giving in so easily.

"Number 2: You will make all meals for me, unless I'm not here."

"Question!"

"What herbivore?"

"Can I feed myself also Hibari-sama?" Again she was faced with the death glare that was read as 'ask me stupid things like that again and I will starve you'.

"Number 3: You must keep the apartment spotless."

Oh god, keeping things clean wasn't her forte; her room at home was currently ransacked as we speak.

"Number 4: You must always answer my phone calls and all my orders."

"But Hibari-sama, I don't have a phone."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and her eyes hit the floor. Was that a mobile…? She picked it up, one hand still rubbing at her now bruised head, another flicking open the phone.

"The only number in there is my phone number."

"I see." Just how had he done that so quickly? And where did he get such a nice looking phone from out of nowhere? On the other hand though he did live in a beastly apartment, it was pretty damn obvious that the kid was filthy rich.

"Number 5: Disobey me at any times or I will bite you to death."

She shuddered at the last statement but still timidly raised her right hand.

"What herbivore?" came the sharp voice but she chose to ignore the tone to ask her question.

"What do you mean when you say 'bite you to death'?"

_[Flashback ends]_

She wished she hadn't asked last night, her head was still sore from the nice forming bruise the sprouted from her head thanks to Hibari's biting to death. Those things were indeed painful and when Hibari had told her to go sleep in that room, she had ran in there, thrown off her ankle lace up boots –which she convinced the school were normal smart shoes even though they weren't- onto the floor. After that she had picked them up and put them neatly beside her bed, remembering Hibari's third rule, keep the apartment spotless. She had climbed into bed and covered her head with the pillow to muffle her sobs, she had been wanting to cry for ages after she had been 'bitten to death' because in her mind; pain was a reason for I'm going to cry now.

Once she had finished crying she had easily collapsed into sleep, where she had woken up to clothes all around her rather comfortable double bed. She brushed through her hair again, thank god she had washed it and blow dried it yesterday, if she hadn't it would have looked like a bird's nest. Once it looked neat she pushed her now crinkled up school uniform –thanks to the fact she had slept in it- under her bed. Her mum was going to kill her. She collected all the tent sized clothes into a pile and put them in a corner of the room, before poking her head out of the door tentatively.

"Herbivore."

She slammed a hand over her heart, and flinched. **Damn Hibari.** She turned to see him with arms crossed looking narked like he had when she had first met him.

"G-Good morning Hibari-sama."

"Hmph."

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked recalling his 2nd rule.

"I don't eat breakfast."

"I see," she answered back simply even though she had wanted to say 'but Hibari-sama that's the most important meal of the day', yet there was a big chance she would have got hit, but who wants to be hit except masochists, and she was not one of them.

"I want to discuss something with you herbivore before I go out."

"I see."

"Is that all you say," he shook his head but then grasped onto her arm and tugged her into the living room callously.

Her bum met with the white leather sofa and she looked up at him, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip to hide the fact that she was in pain –this time due to Hibari's iron claws- on her arm.

"How old are you herbivore?"

"I'm 15."

"A young 15 or an old 15."

"I guess an older 15 why?"

The blonde haired girl watched as he suddenly grabbed out a notepad and pen from nowhere and began to scribble away.

"What are you writing?" she muttered, leaning over and he glanced up through half lidded eyes.

His pen stopped and he ripping the sheet out of the pad, handing it over.

Ellie's eyes took in the well plotted out instructions. They were directions for a…school?

"A school?"

"You should be in high school, correct?"

"Well I don't know, how does schooling work over here, because there's just primary and secondary for us," she replied, her fingernails raised at her mouth while she listened intently.

"Well will you be 16 this year, herbivore?"

"Yes Hibari-sama."

"Then high school it is."

Ellie looked down towards the instructions again, scanning them in more detail, the words at the bottom clearly stated 'GO BUY A UNIFORM HERBIVORE FROM THE SCHOOL, AND THEN BUY FOOD!' She assumed the capital letters were Hibari's way of raising his tone without using his voice, either that or he thought she incapable of reading simple letters. **Why thank you bastard!**

"Hibari-sama, about the uniform, how can I buy it without mon—

She wasn't able to finish, Hibari had already stuck a wad of cash in her hand, the most money she had ever had hold on, and he pulled this out like it was nothing. It must be nice being rich.

"Ok…"Hibari headed for a door, but she quickly dashed to catch him before he went, "Hibari-sama!"

Hibari turned his eyes towards the girl, who was now huffing and puffing, and sighed loudly.

"What herbivore?"

"C-Can I, if you don't mind me asking, buy myself other clothes as well," she enquired nervously, concerned about her very masculine attire, she was wearing boxer shorts for god's sake!

She noticed the other's eyes trail down towards her clothing, her jean's legs sagging on the floor, her tent like t-shirt hanging loosely off her broad shoulders.

"Well…?" she continued, hoping her current hand gestures towards her clothes would help him take the hint.

"I suppose so." You suppose so…? I really don't like you. She gave him a phony thin smile which he didn't acknowledge as he headed for the door. She tapped him again and once again he turned.

"What now?" she heard him growl, causing her to frown.

"What if I get lost when I go to buy my uniform and can't get back?"

"Then that's your fault."

Right. She tensed and heard the door shut loudly leaving her in the huge apartment to herself. Just what did Hibari need this apartment for anyways; it had 3 bedrooms, and only 1 person living here. She wandered off into what she suspected was the kitchen, her fingers gripping tightly onto her jeans in an attempt to pull them up as the sagged down once more.

"Let us see," her eyes came to face to face with a sparkling clean kitchen, like it had just been fitted. It shone with I've never been used before light causing her to roll her eyes. She spotted a fridge once her stomach made a rather loud grumble, which kind of reminded her of a plane.

But she fell disappointed when the fridge was empty, and so were the cupboards. Did Hibari-sama even eat? She sighed and turned an absent eye towards the fridge.

"Well I'm just going to have buy something to eat," she uttered whilst heading towards the door, her feet shuffling in effort not to fall over the extremely baggy jeans. She exhaled slowly and brushed a hand through her hair before making it back to her bedroom. She would just wear her school trousers for now…these jeans were ridiculous.

* * *

"You sent illusionists to their homes, aren't you a smart Alec."

"Well what would you have done? Their parents would have worried if they found out their daughters were missing."

"Touché."

"We still have the whole situation with the future that doesn't fit with the past."

"Indeed."

"When we went to the future she and Hibari Kyouya had only just met."

"That is correct; well that's what she stated."

"Do you think she lied to us?"

"You know I'm not sure."

"Well she was a lawyer and they're known liars—

"Yes but on the note we got from our future selves, mine said towards the very bottom said…"

"What?"

"She's not lying."

* * *

A/N: I hated this chapter soooo much, it sucks. Not much went on because I'm saving it for the next chapters and so this chapter was to just kick the plot up the backside really. But anyways, sorry if you want to stab my characters with swords and scream the names 'Mary Sue' at them, I didn't intend for it, I just attempted to give them a personality. Although at this rate it seems one will probably end up bipolar. Ok, I would love it if you would review and I'll make sure the next chapters are super special awesome, now to do pointless Religious education homework even though I'm an atheist.


	4. A rather failed lesson and a new friend

Warning may contain:

Mary Sues (I don't intend for my characters to come across mary sue like, so sorry if they are)

Character Occness (again not intended)

Certain things that I'm not aware of that pisses people off, you know I didn't mean to! xD

If there anything that pisses you off in my story, I give you permission to shoot me.

If you like the story and review aswell I'll give you a virtual cookie, or a virtual ice lolly…or whatever piece of virtual food you feel like eating…I don't know…how about a…HEARTLESS SHAPED COOKIE!

Thanks again to the people who reviewed and alerted, I'm very grateful and I hope there's more of you in the future. :D

* * *

Now with a couple of bruises, stood a boy who was considering whether to go back to school after a whole year? He was 17 now, meaning he would be in what year…he looked down at his fingers blankly and cringed. Geez his intelligence had disappeared thanks to the whole not going to school thing. Not to mention he now had a shiner on his left eye thanks to stating he wanted to leave the gang after 2 years of fighting and just being a general dickhead to everyone. The reason why? A girl. A girl who he had met for a brief couple of minutes before passing out. He had remembered her appearance briefly, she was tall, incredibly tall, too tall to be Asian, and when she came a bit further into the moonlight he could tell she was not from his country. In fact it looked like the girl was lost, incredibly lost, it didn't even make sense to him why she was down in the rough part of town, where a girl like her could get either beaten up or worse seeing as the men around would hit on anything that was noted as female. What was also surprising was her urgency to call an ambulance for him and the guys. No one ever called them an ambulance; they would just always stumble home. Instead of sitting in a hospital bed for the night he would be back home listening to his mum lecture him and his dad tut before telling him that he's not doing any good for himself. Didn't they know he knew that? But now everything was different with his parents, for a start they were straight beside him in the hospital, their faces plastered with worry, but it quickly changed when he had uttered he was thinking of leaving the street gang. The way their faces lit up actually made him feel…comfortable, happy even. Something he hadn't felt in a while. Maybe people's smiles were a lot more satisfying then people's cries for help. His parents had asked him what brought it on, but he didn't know how to answer, he was still trying to unravel it in his head. Was it the pity? Was it the kindness and consideration that the girl showed him, the first ever to do so? Was it that stupid bravery she had showed him when even telling the one and only Hibari Kyouya to get lost before the authorities got there? Either way it had affected him in such away he wanted to start a fresh. _How…lame and unmanly_.

He glanced across the street at the dull school building, shadowed in misery. He needed to enter, but for now he still stayed ridged to the spot, staring at the school with a dumb expression on his face.

He turned his eyes to stare at the ground, any minute now and his legs would start to move, any minute now and he could go talk to his teachers about re-joining the school. What would they say? Would he have to move back a year? Does that mean he would be a first year again? _Awww man_.

His eyes moved back towards the school gate but blinked alarmingly. Not once but twice. There was someone else at the school gates, not moving either, routed to the ground like a stationary lamppost.

It was a girl too, wearing a shirt that looked majorly too big with a pair of nonmatching trousers, but something felt strangely familiar to him about the girl. He could only see her from the back but he could tell by her build, being a tall 5ft 7, that she wasn't Asian. Not to mention the fact her hair was a dark blonde, which was most definitely not Asian unless they had dyed their hair, but well that hair coloured seemed natural.

Then it dawned on him…it was her. He froze up, his mind screaming 'I want to go talk to her' but instead his body wished to stay routed to the ground as the girl made a 180 degrees spin, facing in his direction. She didn't notice him. Why would she? He tried to examine her again, cupping his hands like a pair of binoculars. Her body notably moved upwards like she was taking a sigh, and he observed as her eyes flicked back and forth down at a piece of –what he assumed was- paper.

She took a handful of her hair and scrunched it in her palm, a frustrated expression plastered all over her face as she took a couple of steps through the school gates.

From the way she kept staring vacantly at the school building, he assumed that maybe she was…_a new student?_

* * *

Olivia

Olivia let out a low growl as she was shoved again and again, a constant moan taking place close to her ear. _Did this guy ever shut up,_ she wondered as she rubbed her now pained ears.

"Are you actually going to teach me anything?" she complained in a low voice but it was enough to catch his attention, those angry emerald eyes shooting her evil glares. He puffed up his cheeks, when she scowled back, his eyebrow twitching.

Olivia brushed her hand through her hair, and then clenched her fists taking a step back, supporting herself mainly on her right leg.

"So are we going to fight with fists?" she asked him seriously, wishing she had a pair of knuckle dusters to adorn her fists. He gave her a look, and shook his head. She lowered her tightened fists rearranging them to her hips.

"So how are we going to fight? Or are we just going to stand around here all day," she said gesturing to the empty space which harboured a river a few metres away from the two of them.

"I fight with these," explosives appeared between his separated fingers, a cigarette now light between his lips. _Wasn't he a bit young to smoke_, she thought to herself trying to hide the fact that she thought the whole cigarette mixed in with the bombs was rather bad ass, she didn't want to lose her head over this guy's attractiveness!

"Dynamites," she uttered, taking a step towards him, then leaning forwards, her eyes narrowing as she inspected them, "How do you light them then?"

The boy grunted before swiping the cigarette along them quick as a flash, each of them sizzling loudly, their fuses getting smaller and smaller.

"As much as I wish I could throw them at you, Tenth wouldn't be happy, so please step back." She flashed him a glare, her teeth gritting in the process but she did as she was told, taking a step behind the silver hot head, observing as his body moved.

The bombs flew into the air in several different directions, each of them creating loud explosions and bright lights almost light fireworks. The wind picked up from the blasts, causing her hair to whip in the wind, well least it was drying off now. She folded her arms and pouted…_why does he have to be so __**cool!**_

"So are you going to teach me how to use those?" she asked, now the sound had died down and all that lingered was a small trail of smoke and dust.

Gokudera looked down at his bombs and then shook his head again which caused her face to scrunch up in a questionable expression.

"Then what are you going to teach me?" she seethed, her words leaving in a quiet snarl.

The boy ignored her and brought out a piece of paper from his pocket, trigging a raised eyebrow on the girl's behalf.

The paper folded once, then twice, then three times as she watched the boy's nimble and long fingers traces over each of the creases. Once he had done Olivia gave him another bemused expression. He had made a paper airplane. _A paper airplane_. _**A paper airplane**_. _**What…did…that…have…to…do…with…weapons…at…all?**_

"What the fuck!" she cursed pointing down to the little paper object in the boy's hand, "You're not being serious at all with me, I'm going ho—

"No, just shut up and listen," he argued cutting her last sentence off rudely. Olivia kept quiet, something she had no problem with, holding back impulses to punch him on the other hand was hard.

"The first thing you need when fighting is agility," he informed her, his attitude changing slightly to what seemed a more serious, is emeralds again focusing on the paper plane nestled between his fingers.

"The ability to be able to control direction. The ability to be fast."

"I see."

"This paper airplane will be a test to show how fast you are and how good your direction is."

"A paper airplane?" she repeated, one eyebrow dipping low as if it was about to scoff.

"Yes, now," he passed her an explosive, this producing the twinkle that would appear when she saw weapons, something that Gokudera had never seen before, catching him a little off guard.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to able to use these," she asked, clinging onto her own explosive like a shiny new toy.

"Just shut up and get ready ok!" She nodded, a still little pissed at his tone but her mind was now on track of using this wonderful thing in her hand. She took a step back but halted, she couldn't light this thing.

"That's a special one; it has a button on the bottom that sets off a fuse now get ready!"

"HEY! You could have just told me that in the first place!"

"Just get ready!" The paper airplane glided smoothly through the air, and Olivia pressed the button on the dynamite hearing the long sizzle that made the hairs on arms stand up, if she held on for too long she would be missing an arm. She kept her eyes on the paper airplane and released the bomb violently. She watched as it flew high into the air, but it didn't even get close to the airplane. Olivia's eyes widened as she watched the bomb make its way back down, the fuse getting shorter as it neared her forehead.

**BANG!** The bomb went off but all that hurt was a grazed pain in her side, the floor underneath was solid and her uncovered thighs stung like hell. She groaned loudly and her eyes flickered open gradually, had the bomb blown her in a different _direction…_

She found herself gaping when she met face to face with another, her nose brushing against another, an arm wrapped around her thin waist.

She made a noise that couldn't be distinguished as her cheeks lit up, but once the other saw she was fine, he rolled away from her, standing up, giving her an intense glare.

"Where you trying to get yourself killed?" he bellowed causing her to flinch slightly as she sat up shakily, noticing that one of her black knee socks had drooped down showing a very rough graze all the way along her inner leg.

She tried to get to her feet but stumbled slightly, unconsciously clinging onto Gokudera for support.

"Get off," he warned her, her reply being 'oh god I would love to but as you can see my legs'. Oh body language is useful.

"Well…that fucking hurt," she swore, getting her strength back but wincing as she felt the sharp pain stab at her legs again, good thing she had a strange interest in blood or this pain would be unbearable right now.

"You're such a fucking idiot!"

"Look don't have a go at me! It was my first time using any kind of weapon, how am I supposed to reach up there as well?" she pointed a finger into the sky, her lips pursing.

"Just who throws it above their head!"

"As I said first time!"

"Ciaossu."

"They're arguing again Reborn, is this really a good idea?"

Olivia tilted her head to see Tsuna, giving him a tiny wave which he acknowledged with a coy one back.

"Yo."

"TENTH!" God this guy knew how to shout when needed. Olivia's eyes trailed over to Tsuna who was sighing deeply, _could he have seen her fail…__**aw shit!**_

"How's everything going guys?" he asked yet it almost seemed like his face knew the answer already.

"Perfectly fine!" Olivia jerked her head over; taking small steps on shaky legs to see the silver hot head's beaming face. _What a liar._

Tsuna nibbled on his lip, his face clearly displaying obvious disagreement. Yet Olivia didn't want him to disagree…if he knew she was failing, then would he let her join his mafia family? She took a shaky step towards Tsuna, a smile on her lips to mask the twinge of pain from the grazes covering her legs and above her thigh.

"Everything is going perfectly fine," she chirruped happily even though in her head she knew that everything was not going fine, in fact everything was going crappy.

Tsunayoshi gave her a hesitant look, then gave her a smile in return.

"That's good," he replied before patting Gokudera on the shoulder to signal a thank you.

"Right then I'll let you get back to it," Tsuna issued before heading off in the other direction, even though as he walked away his head was flicking back and forth over his shoulder.

"You two…" Olivia and Gokudera turned to see Reborn holding out two guns, "Use these."

"Guns!"

"Gokudera you know how to use them correct," the infant asked, still keeping them in his grasp even though Olivia was fidgeting excitedly.

"Of course, piece of cake."

"Good, so teach Olivia how to use them, ciao." The guns made their way into Gokudera's hands, which brought out another pout on Olivia's behalf. The two were left alone again, each now taking in a large exhale.

"Why did you lie?" Olivia turned her head to the boy's question, her knees still a little shaky but it had seemed that even though they were still currently bleeding they were much steadier.

"So did you," she answered back, trying to give him a piercing glare but she was too distracted by the guns in his hands to care.

"Gimme one," she said eagerly whilst shuffling closer. Gokudera raised an eyebrow and held the guns back.

"Not yet I have to show you how to—

"What's there not to know about a gun, it's just pull the trigger and bang, so gimme," she whined a little, stretching her hands out to grab the gun from Gokudera's grasp.

"Fine."

He smacked her on the head with it causing her to growl from the sudden pain but once her fingers wrapped around the gun she forgot pain.

She tried it with two hands first, not cool enough. She flicked her hair, and moved to stand in an attempt of a 'look at me I'm badass pose'; the gun nestled in one hand as she outstretched her arm. "Oh hell yeah," she uttered, bobbing her head up and down as if she could hear some form of gangster music playing. Her little happy mode though was disturbed when the silver hot head's voice sounded, its tone as _lovely_ as always.

"What the hell are you doing?" he almost spat, and she turned around, accidently pointing the gun right in his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING!"

"Oops sorry."

* * *

Ellie

She had bought her uniform, the size of course being probably the largest on offer. How embarrassing. _Damn Asians and they're tiny waists._ Not just that either, she had a major problem when it came to the fact that she was told it was compulsory to wear skirts. Now don't get her wrong she had nothing wrong with skirts, her limit being just above the knee, but what bothered her most was the fact there wasn't a choice to wear trousers and she felt way more comfortable wearing something that covered up her legs. _Ah~ being a body conscious teenage sure is fun_. Lucky enough for her though, with a bit of wit, she had convinced the lady at the shop when she bought the pair of trousers as well as a skirt, that the trousers were for her brother and that her mum had sent her to collect them for him. So least now she could wear trousers as well as the occasional skirt which she was dreading to wear, mainly because again her hatred for her body.

The chat with the principal which she had just finished now went surprisingly swimmingly, they didn't even need parental details apparently; in fact it went rather too fast and easy. She shrugged it off, saying goodbye to the future principal with a timid smile before heading over towards the door. She opened it but was stopped when she saw a well-structured jaw in her eye line. She glanced up to meet with a pair of chocolate coloured eyes, a purple ring around one in particular. _What a nasty looking bruise_. She suddenly recalled how it was rude to stare, and brushed past the stranger with an awkward sorry, but her current walking came to a cease when she felt a tap to the shoulder, her head rolling over her shoulder to look upon the taper.

It was those eyes again and this time she took a step back to look at him, she didn't recognise him yet something felt awfully familiar about him.

"Yes?" she asked an unconfident smile, a bit surprised she had been stopped, had she forgot her bag or something? She flicked her hand and the bag was notably still in her grasp, so what could it be that the boy wanted.

"I want to say thank you," he said with a short bow catching her off guard, making her take a little step backwards.

"Thanks for what?" she responded, a confused mien adorning her facial features.

"You don't recognise me?" the question sounded more rhetorical than anything yet there was a weird hint of disappointment, "Oh, yes, urmm…silly me, it was dark and well…my name is Hiroshi, Kubo Hiroshi."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," _was she still supposed to know who he was? And what did he mention by 'it was dark'?_ The voice also sounded familiar, but like it was clearer and lacking something in particular. Like it was lacking distortion.

"Ah, I still haven't properly explained myself yet," the boy said in a hushed tone, fumbling with his shirt collar.

"You really came through for me last night," he announced causing the girls eyes to widen. So that why he felt so familiar! Now mentioning the dark purple ring under his eye, it all makes sense.

But now that he was here in front of her, she didn't know what to say, recalling the fact that authorities were calling them scum not to mention he was also in the red light district. She didn't want to judge, he seemed nice enough, what with his warm brown eyes to match his messy but charming hairstyle, but then again considering of where she had met this…_guy_, she was having second thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking," her head jerked, her eyes displaying horror, how long had she been pondering, staring at him blankly "Your thinking, what type of person am I when I'm down in that area, but seriously it's just cause my gang like to hang around there."

"Your gang?"

"Ah, makes me sound like a thug, I'm not one, I'm not in the gang anymore, I'm starting school again," he then laughed nervously, it was rather strange. It was like someone was telling her their life story, and they had only just really met. How awkward, and they both knew it.

She didn't know if she should leave, or strike up a conversation. But do strangers do that, well he was in her new school, but hopefully it wouldn't be her new school for long. That's if her parents would ever pick up. She had tried on a public phone, and on the one Hibari had given her, always the answering machine. _Just what gives?_

She had noticed the boy was staring at her intensely, due to the fact she had kept quiet again.

"Oh sorry, nah it's ok, ahahah," she gave him a timid giggle back, her finger tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"So, what's your name?" he asked politely, even though this guy was in a gang, or used to be in a gang, he seemed rather friendly and she was finding herself growing to feel comfortable around him, which for her with incredibly surprising.

"Urmmm…" the boy rose an eyebrow causing to her to blush, she was hesitating over her own name, now didn't that sound smart.

"Ellie."

"I see. No last name?"

"Oh Ellie Edwards," her name was simple, a typical simple English name, his name sounded much more interesting but then again so did Hibari's. However they were both Japanese so she wasn't accustomed to the names, which made them so interesting. Speaking of Hibari though…wasn't she supposed to buy a uniform then food, not forgetting her stomach rumbling loudly over the thought of breakfast popping up into her head.

"Are you hungry?" the boy suddenly announced like he had read her mind, and before she knew it her head had acted involuntarily, nodding to his question.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"Urm…yesterday morning."

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story."

"I see."

An awkward silence grew thick and both the boy and girl played with their attire's, they're fingers fumbling the material nervously as the silence grew even worse.

"Hey...!"

"Yes?"

"Ah, sorry," he apologised noticing her shocked face, but then continued, "I'll treat you to breakfast, for saving me last night."

"Honestly you don't need to," Ellie replied but the male shook his head. It was a nice offer but she hardly knew the guy…just what if he was a crazy psycho murderer that kidnaps girls with him to slaughter them…wait why did that sound familiarly like her description for Hibari. And anyway the boy in front was a high school student, if he was going to do anything to her she would make sure to kick him the balls then run for the hills, after that she would call the police and inform the principal. Action plan well and truly sorted.

"Please, I insist, you sound hungry," he commented with a warm smile which caused her to flush a little, _had her stomach been growling that loudly?_

"F-Fine," she answered back nervously, sighing a little bit in relief as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Alrighty then, let's go."

They both sat in a ramen shop, and the boy had looked down towards Ellie who was glancing at the menu clueless, her eyebrows arching a little as she concentrated.

"You ever had ramen before?" he commented and her eyes flashed towards him.

"No."

"Oh you'll like it, I'm sure."

"I bet, I've always wanted to try it," she let slip, embarrassed by her modest revelation but that didn't seem to faze the guy; he just leaned over the counter and ordered something before she could get a choice. Not that she minded, she had no idea what any of them would taste like, so she trusted someone who obviously knew what they were doing.

She watched him finish ordering, his body leaning back on the stool, but his elbows rested on the counter.

"So Ellie, how old are you?" he asked, which triggered her eyebrow to levitate. _He's just making friendly conversation, stop being so accusing._

"15, and yourself?" she asked back trying to distract herself from her running wild thoughts.

"17, well I just turned 17 last week."

"I see, well I turn 16 in May," she added, wondering if what she had just said was too much information.

"Oh when's your birthday?"

"May 1st."

"Aww, 4 days later and you would have been able to have a day off."

"Oh well normally in England, my birthday is the day off," she went onto to say but stopped talking when she heard the clank of a bowl in front of her and her gaze shifted when a salty but delicious scent filled her nostrils. A bowl of noodles and what looked like meat and vegetables in a soup took its place under her nose.

"Is this it?" she enquired towards her new friend, well least she thought that they were now friends. He nodded and handed her over some chopsticks. She took them but then looked at them blankly. She forgot the Japanese ate with chopsticks…_oh dear_.

"How do you…" she felt her face growing red from the lack of education, how was she going to eat the food here, damn England for their use of forks.

"You don't know how?" she shook her head cringing, but he just gave her a thin smile, leaning over a bit, signalling that she should observe.

"First you snap them in half," he declared, snapping them in two, gesturing at her chopsticks for her to do the same. She flinched when they snapped, a bit wary of splinters.

"Ah, then what?"

"Ok first hold one chopstick between your thumb and middle finger. Then hold the other one between your forefinger and thumb," he instructed making it look so easy, but unlucky for her, her fingers cramped and they fell out of her fingers making the other boy laugh as they clacked against the table.

"Don't laugh at me," she blushed heavily, quaking a little in embarrassment attempting to try once again with the chopsticks only to fail.

"Well…fuck it," she uttered, but it caught his attention from the sudden curse word that left her lips but he found himself easing off when she started to stab the vegetables with the end of the chopstick like a spear. The sight being incredibly amusing.

"Yum," she grinned, jabbing a piece meat again with the tip of the wooden stick, before putting it in her mouth and chewing happily.

"How come you don't know how to used chopsticks?" he questioned, watching her as she held the chopsticks now in two hands in an attempt to scoop the noodles up.  
"Ah, you want to hear something peculiar?" she said holding what seemed like a third hand to make sure the noodles didn't fall off onto the table. His head nodded and she quickly sucked up the noodles before she continued on with her story.

"Now don't think I'm crazy ok. I woke up yesterday, in this town, I woke up in the middle of a street, I'm not kidding, but you want to know the weirdest thing, well one of the weird things," he leaned forward, listening intently.

"Before I woke up, I was back home, in fact I was at school…in England."

"Huh?"

"Exactly," she shouted loudly but calmed down when she watched gaze from gaze hit her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she issued, before taking up another bunch of noodles clumsily and quickly swallowed them down, "Do you believe me?"

She took a good long look at the boy who for a start gave her a really long intense stare back, as if he was considering the possibilities but finally much to her relief he issued a nod of approval.

"But how did that happen?" he asked her, picking up some noodles of his own easily and slurping them as he waited for her to go on.

"I have no idea," she replied back, pushing one hand through her fringe to keep it off her face.

"But get this, after I woke up, everything was Japanese, but then I got shot."

"You got shot?" Now he was starting to stare her like she was mentally retarded.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not kidding," she made clear which caused him to apologise with a sheepish smile, "I got shot, by a little kid, who for a baby spoke perfect English! And that's when I woke up in that alleyway."

"And that's where you met me?"

"Yes, I guess the groaning moans triggered the curious side of me."

"Oh so you wouldn't have helped if you hadn't heard us groaning in pain?"

"Hey, if I hadn't heard you groan how would I have known?" she answered back, pulling a little frustrated face, _was this guy now angry at her?_

"I'm not angry silly billy," he patted her on the shoulder which made her look at him questioningly; this guy was such a mind reader.

"That's good…I have another question to ask," she announced, before jabbing one more piece of meat and snacking on it quickly so she could talk once again.

"What language am I speaking?"

"Huh?"

"No seriously, what language am I speaking?"

"Japanese."

The boy flinched as he watched the girl slam her head onto the countertop sharply, but even still she managed to avoid the bowl of noodles.

"What's wrong…?"

"I think I'm going mental right now."

She was now swarmed with bags, plenty of food and drink, clothes as well, she hoped Hibari didn't mind her buying clothes, but it was her right as a woman to buy underwear, oh and clothes. There was no way she would be wearing those boxers any more, and exactly where did he get those things from anyways? She made her way clumsily to the apartment, nodding towards the man who was at the front desk, the one that hadn't helped when she was getting kidnapped the other night. He took a look down at the bag, and she prayed he would help her, but he didn't. _**Jerk.**_ She placed all the bags on her right hand side down, nearly toppling over on the left now thanks to the increasing amount of weight on the other side. _Like old fashioned weighing scales_.

She literally slammed her hand down onto the elevator button, thanks to strength she was conjuring up to push the button, also because leaning forward nearly made her topple over. As she picked up the bags again –the weighty load causing her to growl in agony over her now stretching limbs- she recalled what her new friend had said to her when he even followed her as she shopped around for clothes and food.

[Flash back start]

"Hey, there's a lot of bags there you know," the taller boy stated quite clearly, signalling down to the girl now covered in shopping bags, each one as heavy as the other.

"You sure you don't want my help carrying them home with you?" he asked, which she hoped was out of politeness, no offence but she didn't have the confidence to let a stranger into her house yet, well Hibari's apartment, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be friends with him. And anyways if he found out she was living Hibari, she guaranteed to herself that she wouldn't have that friend anymore.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she lied, giving him a tiny smile to mask over her wobbling arms thanks to heftiness of the bags. Geez she was such a weakling, well that's not true, her dad had once made her carry a bag like this through town, and it was full of frozen meat…weirdest thing ever. She had carried it up a hill too, good exercise.

[Flash back end]

Now with arm cramps she had wondered why she had rejected the offer, screw the fact a friend could be lost right now, her arms were in dear agony. Ok she didn't mean that, she wanted to keep friends. Not to mention the fact she now had his number, not that she would have the guts to text him thanks to the scary teenager with weapons that she had met the night before. Spending his money on what might seem like a trivial things to him would probably result in domestic abuse, which would then lead to pain. As she had said before, nobody likes pain but masochists.

As she heard the sharp ting indicating that she was now on the top floor, she watched as the elevator doors opened, bringing her into the fancy hallway she had seen before. Once she put the bags on the floor, she acknowledged the next important part of her current situation, which made her cringe. She had no key. She tried the door quickly, in hope that it was open…it wasn't. She squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, her eyebrows brought forth, creating very sharp crease lines on her forehead.

She knocked, praying that Hibari was home from where he was now. She knocked again when she got no reply. But by the third knock she met with the deathly glare that radiated from that pretty boy's steely blue eyes.

"You gave me no key," she said straight away before he could smack on the head again, she had seen those silver thingies drawing near.

"Well you should have asked herbivore."

_Because I have the confidence to do that when you're hitting me all the time._ She responded with a small shrug and watched as his eyes trailed over to the bags.

"It's food, and…clothes, I'll pay you back as soon as I can get a hold of my parents," she spoke in one go without any breath, causing her to nearly faint in the hallway.

"Will you now."

"Yes!"

"Get inside herbivore." She did as commanded; trying to scoop up all the bags with no assistance, there was no way in hell she was asking him.

She quickly rushed past him, threw all the bags of clothes onto her bed, then made it for the kitchen, her legs almost dashing off. She put the bags on the work surface and hastily reached into the bags pulling out the food in sort of a put away race. Once she was done, panting a little from the effort, she turned only to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yes?"

"Food, what did you buy?" he asked, as he bent over, curving his body around her as he took a look in the cupboard she had arranged everything in. She had bought pasta, noodles, bread, rice, chicken, vegetables, fish even though she hated it, some meat, fruit, you know basic stuff.

"Hmm…"

"Is there anything you don't like Hibari-sama? You didn't tell me what you like so—

She grimaced when a packet was shoved in her face.

"Yes?"

"Make this herbivore," he ordered and placed the packet into her hands, so she could get a good look at them. They were hamburgers, _did he like hamburgers?_ She looked up towards his face to question that and took it as a yes from the fact he looked like he was waiting impatiently for them even though she had just received them. So she knew one thing he liked, let's just hope she didn't mess it up. She could cook, thanks to her mum teaching her, she actually enjoyed cooking, she just didn't want to mess up or she might get an angry teenager. If only she had super strength too.

"Yes Hibari-sama, I'll start now," she said, looking around the kitchen for a chopping board, and other kitchen essentials she would need to conjure up the meal. Luck was on her side as she spotted the grill and found a chopping board among with any chefs dream tools. _So let's get this straight he didn't have food but cooking utensils, what a strange boy._

She chopped some potatoes into round circles so they were almost like a chip but less like the ones most of England were used to eating. She then chopped up two carrots that she had bought, into dodgy looking circles with a sharp knife. She put tinfoil into the grill pan recalling the dripping fat she saw when her mum did it without foil at home. It smelt revolting and was also disgusting and hard to clean off, so with cleaning foil she could just take it off, screw it in a ball and put in the bin when finished.

She hunted the kitchen for plates as everything began to cook. They were in the top cupboard that was quite high up for any Asian woman, but women of her height and men of Hibari's height and above, meant it was easy-peasy. _Man these plates look new_. She settled them down on the work surface and waited for the food to finish cooking.

She placed everything onto a plate, but then paused. _How do you eat a hamburger with chopsticks?_ She pondered until Hibari's head appeared out of nowhere, his eyes on the plates in front like a ravenous beat. He took a plate from out of her hands and wandered off through to the living room, she had seen a small dining table in there before. She followed him and mimicked him by taking a seat, observing the fact that he had chopsticks and was eating the food easily, like the chopstick was some form of magic knife.

"What are you staring at herbivore?" he asked after finishing a bite, her food was untouched just because she was curious to know how Hibari had cut that hamburger with chopsticks but also because she didn't know how to use chopsticks again.

"N-Nothing."

"You don't like hamburgers?" he went on to say, signalling at the untouched food in front. She shook her head to show that she liked them but then nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"I just don't know how to use chopsticks."

"Wait, so you speak perfect Japanese, and you don't know how to use chopsticks?"

"You're the one speaking perfect English!" she insisted but shut her mouth when the steely glare returned, triggering his leave at the table. Had she pissed him off? _Oh this was bad_. She sat uncomfortably over his disappearance, trying to think that maybe her outburst had pissed him off but she grew even wearier when he returned.

**Clank**, she shut her eyes when the noise filled her ears, but opened them when she felt no pain. She blinked staring at the knife and fork on the table…where had he got that from? And were they for her?

He took another seat, and continued to eat in silence. She took another look at the knife and fork, picking them up hesitantly, but when she understood she wasn't going to killed for using them she dug in quietly. Chewing happily over when she tasted her food, which was not bad. _**HOORAY I CAN COOK SOMETHING ELSE!**_ After her little celebration over her new meal added to the cooking list, she took another bite, her eyes trailing over to see Hibari's reaction. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't glaring either. And that reaction was good enough for her. She heard the clack of wooden hitting the porcelain plates and gazed over to Hibari's now clean plate. _J-Just how had eaten that fast?_

"What are you gawping at herbivore?"

"And I thought I was a fast eater."

"You're such a herbivore. They only have trivial thoughts."

"Why thank you Hibari-sama," she said through gritted teeth, her lips twisting grumpily, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Herbivore, you know my tolerance with sarcasm."

"Sorry."

"For that you can clean everything in the kitchen up, then go straight to bed."

"Can't I even have a shower?" she said a little miserable over the fact she was being scolded like a little kid by a boy who was only a year older than her at the most.

"Fine herbivore."

"Hooray!"

"By the way herbivore, I have another rule to make clear," he leaned over to stare at her straight in the eyes, causing her to gulp, the meat dropping off her fork as she lowered it to the table. This was intimidating.

"Wake me up, and I will seriously and I repeat seriously bite you to death."

_Note to self; when Hibari goes to bed, place tap over your mouth and find something that will make your feet sound quiet._

"O-Ok, Hibari-sama."

"Good, now finish your food and then carry on with your chores, you start at school tomorrow correct?" he enquired and she nodded.

"An early night is what pathetic herbivores need."

_Oh thank you Mr Epiphany of all greater Knowledge_, she almost wanted to say with a lovely cynical raised eyebrow to go with it but she kept it bottled inside and again nodded timidly.

"Hibari-sama?" she spoke shyly, her mouth summoning a small hum noise as she pronounced his name.

"What?"

"Do you go to that school too, your 16 right, well least I think your 16—

"I'm sixteen, but I don't go there."

"I see…why?"

"Because I go to the middle school."

And from that moment on Ellie thought of one thing she needed to create next time she had a piece of paper. 'Things that she would ask Hibari about later' list. And there were a lot of things she wanted to ask him, believe it.

* * *

"There's a another call from a Japanese girl that sounds like you Eleanor," the mother stated, her arms now crossed disapprovingly as she gave her daughter a suspicious look, who was sprawled out in the messy room, the laptop hiding her face a little.

"I'm telling you mum it isn't me!" she whined loudly, peeking out over the laptop to send a scowl over towards her mother.

"I know it's just rather strange, I know you and your friends are obsessed with that cartoon crap from Japan—

"Mum it's called anime!"

"I know what it's called, so it wouldn't surprise me if you learnt some of the language off it and think it's fun prank calling your mother and father, but if so stop it."

"Mum honestly it's not me."

"If it stops I'll believe you." The mother took her leave again, leaving her daughter in her room filled with music. The girl rolled onto her back and pouted, stretching her fingers up but then closing them into fists.

"Just how many damn times does that girl call? And where is she getting the bloody phones from?" the girl snarled, her words pouring out of her mouth coldly.

"Just making my job harder," she continued to growl before snuggling her face into the bed covers.

"What a stupid girl."

* * *

A/N: *pulls a face* This chapter sucks, sorry for the introduction of another Oc, he's not like the main characters, he's just to be part of one of the characters personal life, blah, blah, blah. Well sorry that this chapter is stingy, I didn't to make it so bad. I keep having new ideas for different stories, I have one in particular at the moment that I will write and put on later. However I got to finish this first, even though its not that great. And the girls are probably Mary-sue like, I write an apogly about this in every authors note, sorry but I get nervous xD. I'll leave a weapon of your choice to stab, smack, or wound me with if you think the story is crap. It'll start going somewhere soon, just need to get introductions and stuff out of the way.

Hope you enjoyed it, and a review would be nice. It would make me smile; unless it's a flame, but then again if it's a flame I'll take it as constructive criticism and swallow it as it arrives! Think positively! BYE!


	5. New schools, why arent they the same?

Hope this is ok, after you've read, feel free to review, if you do I'll cyber beam happiness over the internet at you. Ok I won't. If you don't I still will.

* * *

"Reborn, that girl is just…ARGH!"

"What do you mean Hayato?" the baby asked, as he sat perched on the window sill of Gokudera Hayato's small one bedroom apartment. The boy, who was currently sitting on his bed with a bowl full of instant noodles from the supermarket, was scowling. Most definitely scowling as he shoved a long noddle into his mouth.

"That girl nearly blew my head off 8 times today, and even though she said it was by accident, it didn't seem so!" the boy went on raging, causing the baby to flick down his fedora hat so he could hide his little chuckle and his obvious smirk. That girl sounded like rather good potential. Potential that needed to be trained however. _Trained a lot._

"Get this as well; when I gave her a switchblade, she was staring at in amazement, like that creepy prince obsessed psycho," the boy continued on, shoving more noodles, his face red as he sustained complaining, "Then she fucking chased me with it! And because of the Tenth telling me not to harm her, I couldn't use my dynamites at all."

The baby rearranged himself and began to ponder, his mind imagining the girl running around after him like it was some form of game. Even though she was just a normal high school girl, he could imagine it; he could imagine it a lot. And to be honest the whole little show in his head was rather amusing.

"But then she apparently got tired, and then tried to walk around like some weird anime girl, she even said that, that's the only reason I know she impersonating manga!

"Then once she got tired of walking, she wouldn't get off the floor, wouldn't continue with the training, just sat down, and fucking moaned and groaned."

"Sounds eventful."

"Eventful my ass!"

"Heh, well keep trying Hayato," the baby said with a thin smile, only to hear the boy make a small groan in return, the bowl of instant noodles making a clack on the rooms bedside table.

"But she's about as fucking infuriating as that bloody baseball idiot, in fact from now on she's not called whatever she's called to me, she's known as mafia wannabe from now on," Gokudera shouted out loudly and Reborn merely rolled his eyes, he was a mafia wannabe too, well to be more accurate he's a right-hand man wannabe.

"Well were all different, remember family members have to get along to make a good mafia family, you want the Vongola to the best right? And as a guardian you should understand that," Reborn made clear, observing the weird expressions Gokudera was putting one after one. The boy's mouth twisting back in forth in disappoint as well as annoyance.

"I do understand, I'm the Tenth's right-hand man, I will do anything to make his family the best," Gokudera objected and slammed his but back onto his bed, looking rather too pleased with himself.

"So you must get on and work with the girl," Reborn issued only to watch Gokudera's face go into another sulk.

"But I hate her!"

"Stop whinging, if this carries on I'll start to compare you with the stupid feud that's going on between Mukuro and Hibari," the infant declared and just like he had suspected Gokudera rose straight up again to protest.

"Don't compare me to those two bastards!"

"Well, I will if you—

"I'll try my best to get along," he proclaimed, bowing over to show he meant it. Not that legitimately meant he did though. Did he ever do anything that he was supposed to?

* * *

Ellie

Her school uniform was uncomfortable. She thought she would wear the skirt today so she wouldn't get in trouble on the first day. She didn't want anything to go wrong on her first school day. She had already had her share of new schools, she didn't really want anymore. Last first day, she didn't even eat, or go to the toilet, because she was too shy to ask and she had no clue where she was going for the next lesson. The person she was assigned to as well didn't converse at all. _**AT ALL!**_ She was with this quiet little mouse of a girl who was radiating 'I'm uncomfortable with you'. So yes, first days sucked. _Why?_ Because everyone goes analysing you, and if you're not a pretty perfect princess, they'll find something on you that's bad. And she was no perfect princess; in fact she normally ended being the bullies' targets. Mainly because she came off shy, and when she got angry she would get extremely angry. They used her as their amusement, sadistic twats.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hands gripping the rather short skirt –well short for her seeing as she wasn't used to wearing skirts without tights or leggings- so her chubby thighs were hidden more away from the public.

Her hair was fine, well she thought it was, I mean it was a miracle that she had found a hairdryer in the apartment, it was even more of a miracle that she had the courage to ask Hibari if she could borrow it the night before, even more so when he said yes.

When she had awoken in the morning he wasn't there, didn't write her a note, which made her a little cautious of the fact he might still be lingering in the house somewhere ready to pounce if she did something he thought he was improper. But after a she acknowledged he wasn't there, mainly because she had peeked in and out of each of the room's except the one she thought was Hibari's. He said don't wake me or she'll get bitten to death. She didn't want to get clobbered, biting to death meant pain, pain made her cry.

Yet she had pressed her ear to the door in search of breathing but there wasn't any. So he wasn't there.

Thus knowing this she had literally jumped into the shower, washed herself at the speed of light, blow dried her hair in her bedroom as quick as possible which wasn't easy because her hair was long and damn thick, so yes it was still a bit damp, eaten her breakfast, got dressed, cleaned up, and made herself a sandwich with the food she brought yesterday.

Cheese was plain but good enough for today, how she wished there was pickle.

Once ready, she picked up the bag she had brought herself yesterday, it being plain and black just in case she got complained at by teachers, it was better not to get in trouble with teachers, however looking at her unfashionable bag she wondered what her new fellow students were going to think. She walked out of the apartment. Her feet shuffling a little, so the skirt would hardly move, she even had to wear long socks with it too, and as nice that was covering up her legs, she wanted her thighs covered, she didn't give a shit about her legs, just her thighs.

The lift went beep, and she stepped in, her eyes looking down at the map Hibari had given her yesterday. She had left a little earlier so she wouldn't get lost. Her sense of direction wasn't bad, but after only going there once, come on, it was difficult to remember.

She didn't expect to hear a ping on the floor below, but then again, she had no problem with someone getting in the lift too, I mean they technically lived here, she was a just a temporary guest. The more it was temporary, the better it was. She looked up to see a woman, who looked rather elegant, she was short and middle aged and she had the overall appearance of a very serious business woman. She gave Ellie a look, which caused her eyes to shoot away. The floor was much more interesting now, much nicer than that woman's scowl and gruelling look. Adults really did scare her and make her uncomfortable. Hibari being the only person around the same age she was frightened of.

She heard the woman clear her throat, and she looked out of the corner of her eyes wondering if she wanted her attention.

"G-Good morning," she said silently, and the woman in return nodded but still stared at her like she was some form of alien.

"You came from the top apartment, did you not?" the woman asked, her voice as knife sharp as Ellie thought it would be.

"Urm…yes I did," she replied back nervously, her head now begging for this _lovely_ lift to go faster so she could get to school.

"Hibari Kyouya's apartment?" the woman said like she didn't believe her.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see, so why were you there? Are you part of the disciplinary committee? It's a bit early for any of the members to be here already."

"Disciplinary committee?"

"You know the middle school committee, but then again your uniform is a high school uniform, so your obviously not that then," the woman announced and her eyes sharply narrowed, making the tall 15 year old get goose bumps all over her skin.

"Ummm…" she had no idea what to say in return. _**PLEASE OPEN, LIFT PLEASE OPEN, PLEASE BE ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR ALREADY**_, her mind screamed and it seemed like her prays were answered when the lift came to a halt and it opened to show off the front desk with the very apathetic front door man.

"Well…" but before she could even make herself an excuse to get out of the woman's conversation, the woman had already headed off into another direction. Her high heels clip clopping loudly as she seemed to storm away, a phone attached to her ear.

She stepped outside and exhaled in relief, that was gruelling and so intimidating, just how many over people were like that here?

She turned her attention to the map again and began to follow, she recalled it was near some cafes, or walls, or something.

She found herself in the market square she had been in yesterday buying food with her new friend, but it dawned on her as she heard market stallers and sellers call to each other, that she was lost. _Very lost_. The map looking like just scribbles on the piece of paper.

"Well I'm screwed," she uttered to herself, staring blankly back and forth. She wanted to go ask someone for help, but they all looked busy, really busy, and to tell you the truth she was a huge coward when it came to these things.

Normally it would take 10 minutes to gather up the courage to even ask a supermarket worker where such and such was. And she knew why. Because she was a wimp, no more than that.

She remembered her friend giving her his number yesterday and she plucked the phone from her bag pocket, trying to pluck up the courage to ring him and tell him that she was embarrassingly lost.

She hesitantly pressed down the call button, a little jittery from the fact she had her mind on one other very important thing. The one paying for this phone was Hibari, if he knew she had been calling a friend, would he hit her?

"Hello," a voice answered, and she took a huge breath in, only to nearly cough, splutter and choke in return for forgetting to breathe.

"Hi," she made out with a stupid amount of coughing, mixed with small apologies.

"Is this you Ellie?" the phone asked and she nodded but then face palmed. _Say yes idiot._

"Yes, it's me."

"You at school yet? It's your first day today right? I'll meet you if you like," the boy spoke almost like he had been waiting for her to call, that making her smile subconsciously. She really did have someone that wanted to be friends with her in this new place. Thank goodness.

"That's what I was calling you for, I seem to be lost, eheheh, heh," her last laugh sounded as nervous and rundown as she felt.

"No problem, where are you? I'll come find you, don't worry," he replied back almost instantly, this raising her spirits completely.

"You will, thank you," she cheeped happily, this guy was so nice, she couldn't believe her luck, "I'm in the market square we went yesterday."

"Righto, I'll see you in 2minutes, I promise, see ya."

The phone hung and she inwardly smiled, her hands rising into a small praying pose.

"I don't believe in you God, but if anything like you is out there, please please _please __**PLEASE!**_Let me be in the same class as Hiroshi," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. She remembered him saying something about possibly having to retake the year and being in her class. Again just her luck. Even so, was she really lucky? Another call to her parents had again failed; she wanted to give up now. She didn't care, give it a few days, it's their fault if they worry. The ironic thing was though, she was starting to understand her Dad's frustrations when she never answered the pink piece of crap she had for a phone at home.

She took refuge over by a café wall, because standing in the middle of the street was never clever, you know there being cars that could run you over and…you get the point.

Just how had she ended up here? Even though she was wondering about school and the boy she lived with. She had to! Had to! Come back to the whole reason why she was here. It was hurting her head though. One minute she's in class with Olivia and her other friend Emma, discussing how boring the teachers ramblings were, she had even rested her head on the desk, fallen asleep, well more like…ok she had fallen asleep. And then she had woken up here. There was the baby too, _was that real_? She had never hallucinated before. He had shot at her as well, but there were no bullet holes, and she wasn't dead either. Or maybe she was dead…maybe this was the afterlife. _**Does that mean heaven and hell really exist? **_All these years she never would have believed—

"There you are, the uniform looks good on you by the way," she lifted up her head, the messy haircut and friendly chocolate eyes from yesterday coming into show.

"Am I dead Hiroshi?" she asked and the guy looked at her strangely before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're not dead, ok."

"Really, I'm starting to believe in heaven and hell and I'm an atheist."

"You. Are. Not. Dead." He made out clearly and in return she gave him a little confused face before sighing loudly.

"With all these weird happenings, I'm starting to question what the hell is going on."

"Well just for now, try and distract yourself, think about school, hey which class did they say you were in yesterday?" he asked and she looked up, trying to remember which one the headmaster had told her.

"I think it was…class 1-C."

"Brilliant!" the boy cheered loudly, "I know someone in my class now that I get along with."

"You're in my class," she gazed up at the sky. _Whoever you are thanks…but I'm still an atheist_.

"It's embarrassing really, I feel like such a dumbass, meh guess we can't always have the things we want, it was my fault anyways," Hiroshi mentioned, his eyes shutting as he shook his head a little as if he was disappointed with himself. She didn't know what to think. In all honesty, she was quite glad that he was kept back a year just so she knew someone, even though she knew that was kind of mean.

"Well let's get going, it's both our first days for a new class, and it took me forever to convince the principal that I would be a good boy from now on, so to be late isn't in my favours, this black eye isn't going to go down well with the other students, so if you're nervous about people staring I'll distract them with my black eye, kay." He nudged her a little and she smiled as they picked up the pace through the market place.

* * *

"Class, today we have two new additions to our little group," the teacher said with a small smile pointing out towards both Ellie and Hiroshi who both stood nervously at the front of the class, their eyes both glancing at each other as if to communicate about how nervous they were.

"This is Eleanor Edwards," she said pointing towards the tall girl who in return just grimaced at herself being mentioned.

"Hi, you can call me Ellie, I guess."

The class began to murmur and she froze up uncomfortably.

"And this is Hiroshi Kubo, it's very nice to see you this year Hiroshi, I'm glad you've decided to give your education another go," the teacher said with a thin smile and the boy gave her a friendly nod in return. Now the class were whispering, possibly about Hiroshi and her. Well what did she expect?

They both took they're appointed seats which were close, but Ellie had been assigned to a girl who gave her a dazzling smile. She seemed…well…_perky_. That smile was killer, in brightness, not that she wasn't pretty. She was really cute. _I bet she's popular_, she told herself interiorly as she gave a nervous smile back. How would she fare with perky girl? She got along with Hiroshi, which was odd to be honest. She wasn't one of those people who would feel so comfortable around people so quickly , but obviously something had changed. Maybe it was a one off.

"Hi, I'm Hoshi Etou," the girl whispered, pronouncing her name a little excitedly. Which was a little strange.

"I'll be showing you to your next lesson, tehe," she continued, almost radiating, and the 'tehe', what was that? Ellie didn't really know but perky girl sounded…not to be mean…a little fake. As fake as the wonky smile she was putting on now. However the girl near didn't seem to notice.

"Ehehehe, so you shall," well if that didn't sound uncomfortable, Ellie didn't know what did.

The registration period went quickly, more talking from Hoshi, who for the life of her didn't shut up. And Ellie thought she was bad.

"So, you're foreign? How cute," the girl said with that 1000 watt smile, yes it was that bright.

"Is it?"

"Of course, we hardly see foreign girls, your so chubby and cute," had she just called her chubby, well that made her feel shit.

"Ahahaha," she laughed nervously in return but the girl cut her off, her mouth moving back and forth.

"So where do you live Ellie?"

"Ummm…" what was the name of the place she lived in, and was saying living in fancy apartments in the middle of the city a good idea, especially seeing as she was just a guest in a dazzling room with a sadistic bastard.

"A house." _Stupid! __**STUPID!**_

"Oh my god I totally live in one of those too," _wow that's fantastic_, Ellie almost wanted to reply in return sarcastically but she didn't have the heart.

"Well I live in this huge house, seeing as my family are rich and all." Now Ellie didn't understand if this girl loved to rub stuff in, and when her eyes flickered over to Hiroshi to see his reaction it didn't surprise her that his eyebrow was raised, eyeing her suspiciously, and nodding when he noticed the crinkled lip look she was giving him.

"So why do you go to a public school?" Hiroshi joined in, leaning forward a little, with a changeling smile on his face.

The girl responded by staring at him blankly, before flicking her hair proudly and conjuring a kittenish smile.

"Cause then I wouldn't be stand out in a private school," the girl stated proudly, not noticing Ellie's stares of 'dear god, I've met miss obnoxious' and was she flirting? Already? This girl moved fast.

* * *

Olivia

"So why am I pretending to be a middle schooler?" the short haired blonde questioned, a piece of sushi that she had been offered from Tsuna's rather tall friend Takeshi Yamamoto inches from her lips.

"So you can be closer with Tsuna's family, you are going to be a part of it now, so you need to meet them."

"I see," she said whilst devouring the sushi, _hey it was good, really good._

"Mmmm."

"You like it?" the tall boy asked noticing her reaction. She gave him a thumbs up and picked other another bit.

"Food is good."

"No shit," she turned to face Gokudera who was already scowling coldly at her like he was the only kid not invited to a birthday party. And hey this was no birthday party, this was Olivia's new group of friends, well she thought they were her friends. I mean she had only met them the other day, and she could tell bomber boy over there disliked her not just a little but a lot. Yet he seemed to feel the same for the tall boy. It seemed that this kid only really liked Tsuna and Reborn.

Today she had started Namimori middle school because Reborn had insisted. He said that she needed to get closer to the people she would be spending the rest of her life with. One of them being Gokudera, just peachy. She didn't know what to think about this Takeshi guy either, I mean he seemed pleasant, he was offering her free food bonus, he was cute, yet there was something off about him, mainly because he was laughing even though he was being insulted. She had only met him for a short period this morning in her new classroom where she was already arguing with Gokudera whilst trying to introduce herself to others. She swore girls were snarling at her when she entered the class this morning with Gokudera who was choking her with the ribbon she wore on her shirt as he tugged her into school with a worrying Tsuna behind him. Apparently she was being too slow, she was never a slow walker, he was just too damn fast, _**or being too damn stubborn!**_

"Olivia, Tsuna over there has a set of guardians, which are the most important members of his family, each of them have a flame as well, Tsuna's is the sky, he's the leader," the infant informed her.

"Like a superpower?"

"Kind of."

"Can I have one?"

"Not everyone has a flame, but you could possibly have one deep down."

"Really?"

"Doubt she does."

"Hey Gokudera-kun, uncalled for," the tall boy issued with a nervous laugh as Olivia pouted.

"What is your problem with me?" she asked her mouth full of sushi.

"You're fucking annoying, do you not remember yesterday when you chased me with a knife."

"You chased him with a knife?" Tsuna spluttered out the drink he was previously sipping, choking a little. The girl looked away a little too innocently, with a thin smile on her lips and Tsuna just stared back bewildered.

"I never did anything like that," she lied in an overly sickly sweet voice, whistling a little as she tried to control in a snicker.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Gokudera barked, his dynamites making an appearance, "Well maybe I should blow you up, I'll find that rather funny."

Olivia squeaked as the guy lunged for her, choking a little on her mouthful of sushi, swallowing it down just felt harsh on her throat.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna squealed, but it didn't seem that his beloved Tenth had been heard, he was still pursuing a chase with the blonde who was looking for something to arm herself with as she tried to run.

"This is fucking unfair," she said under her breath, as she heard a loud bang beside her. There was hardly any space on this roof, what if one hit her, Tsuna or Yamamoto? _He would be a murderer right?_ Olivia shook her head remembering that he was in the mafia. One dead guy or girl didn't mean a shit to him, did it?

"Herbivores you disturbed my sleep, I'll bite you to death," the bombs ceased and Olivia froze up as she came face to face with a dark haired pretty boy. Not just an ordinary pretty boy, but a really _really_ pretty boy. Even still his face looked like thunder. Like he wanted to murder not just her, but anyone on this roof. Out of nowhere her eyes were met with two long steel poles and she took a cautious step back.

"It's you, you bastard," Gokudera growled from behind and she assumed he was the one that had pushed out of the way, because last thing she remembered she was staring head on at the pretty boy and not face palming the metal fence.

"H-H-Hibari-san?"

"Yo Hibari-san!"

"That's another of Tsuna's guardians, Hibari Kyouya, he's the cloud," someone whispered into her ear, which was then noted as the infant. How had he got on her shoulder? _Wow he was light._

"Be careful around him, his tolerance level is well…as you can see not very immense, oh I would get running now."

"What do you think you're doing crowding?" Hibari Kyouya spoke bitterly, drawing near with his silver poles.

"We are soooooo sorry Hibari-san," Tsuna practically begged, getting down onto his hands on knees like Hibari was the great destroyer_, wasn't Tsuna his boss? Since when did subordinates make Bosses into their bitches?_

"What? But it's a free country," Olivia said under her breath but nevertheless it seemed to be heard.

"What was that?" the boy said, moving his attention away from the silver haired boy to her leaning on the fence, the baby still perched on her shoulder.

"Oh dear Olivia what are you going to do know?" the baby chuckled quietly into her ear and she frowned.

"Well, is he a superhuman or something I mean I could fist fight him?" she replied back quietly.

"Well decide quick."

"Why?"

"Because…dodge!"

Olivia moved to the side as she watched silver flash by her, her mouth in reply making a tiny squeak.

"What the fuck?" she swore, getting her breath back only to dodge again when the dark haired boy lunged for her a second time.

"You crazy fuck."

"What was that!"

"I said- oh shit," she ducked again, the baby flying off her shoulders, landing gracefully on his feet, his huge black eyes looking back onto the girl who was now half way down the fence. Her school skirt rouged at the back, thanks to the friction with the fence. She bent her knees down and proceeded to crawl away as the boy was busy taking his tonfa out of one of the silver fence hole.

"Anyone want to help me?" she asked towards the silver haired boy, who just shook his head and walked away. _Well two nice middle fingers him then_. She got to her feet quickly, detecting that the boy was trying to again hit her.

"Hibari-san, leave her alone, she's new, cut her a break," the tall boy said but was silenced straight away with a freezing cold gaze, that and a silver pole to the face. That was totally uncalled for. She spotted the boy's attention turning onto her future boss. He was going to hit him too, what use was she going to be to Tsuna in the future if she couldn't protect him?

She hurried over, the silver haired boy doing the same, but she moved behind the pole wielding boy, her foot meeting with the boy's shin.

"Hey, leave him alone," she stated, kicking him in the shin again. He swerved instantly, his steely blue eyes meeting her jade ones. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't frightened, that or she was more or less pissed.

She raised her right leg, ready to kick him straight in the crotch. She brought her leg forward, but found herself lying on the ground, her ankle in the grasp of the other.

Well this was an embarrassing situation; she squirmed, her eyes meeting with the emerald eyed bomber boy. _Was he blushing?_

Her eyes trailed over to Yamamoto who was also blushing. Then over to Tsuna who was also blushing.

"Children." A gun was pointed towards Hibari's wrist, and Olivia took in her that her saviour was the infant, none of the boys, just let a baby do the work. The boy hesitantly let go, dropping her leg insensitively so it met with a sharp stinging pain as it hit the floor hard, least her legs weren't on show now, even though she hadn't actually worked out that's what just had happened.

"Ow," she growled, sitting forward and rubbing at her legs, this was the second time these had got hurt. Yesterday they got scrapped in training, and now, one was going to be harvesting a nice bruise. _Peeeerfffect._

She slowly got to her feet scowling, and hand gesturing as the dark haired guy turned his back.

"If I catch you crowding ever again, I will bite you all."

With that the boy made his leave, stomping off, and his black coat, which wasn't actually on him, fluttered in the wind.

"Well good load of fucking help you were," the girl said to no one other than Gokudera. _Why?_ Because she didn't like this guy very much, and to release her stress on someone she didn't like while seeing a pretty face wasn't all that bad. _Hey…it was relaxing._

"Why the hell would I help you!"

"Well…maybe you should have taught me how to defend myself yesterday!"

"I can't teach you everything in a day, who do you think I am you fucking bitch!"

"Reborn, should we stop them?"

"Dame-Tsuna just let them, let them let it out."

The others watched, one worried, one yawning, and the other one laughing playfully as Olivia was poking at her weapon tutor angrily, her pokes turning into scratches, which Gokudera was countering with pulling her hair.

"Reborn, they hate each other, was this really a good idea?" Tsuna whimpered, continuing to watch a fighting scene that closely resembled the one he had seen when the two had first met.

"Of course Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

"I'm knackered."

"You have to do homework you idiot, and get off the Tenth's bed!"

"But I'm tired," the sentence left muffled as Olivia buried her head deep into Tsuna's quilt. The boys on the other hand were gathering in the Vongola Decimo's room to do homework. Yet Olivia didn't want to do homework, what school gave someone homework on their first day? Clearly this one.

"Well wake the fuck up."

"Noooooo," the girl whined, snuggling up further into the warm bedding.

"The homework isn't till Thrusday right?" the girl stated poking her head up from the duvet, her hair a little mussed.

"Yer that's right," the dark haired tall lad answered back with a smile.

"Then screw it, I'll be doing it the night before."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey I might vouch for the whole night before thing as well," the tall boy announced before crashing next to her.

She looked over and gave him a small nod, only to see Tsuna crash beside them both.

"Well if Tenth isn't going to either than I won't as well," Gokudera declared, jumping right up to go join the crowd now all crashed on Tsuna's bed.

A paper, which Yamamoto had accidentally left on the floor, for some reason caused the bomber boy to trip, and land flat on Olivia who woke out of her little daze choking.

"You!" she cried out, only to be silenced by the remarkable amount of space in between them, _oh sarcasm._

Olivia instantly flushed at the situation, I mean who wouldn't. He was a stranger, well more like an acquaintance, or was he an enemy or a friend? What does it matter?

Her eyes were staring right back at his, both of their eyes resembled saucers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she managed to get out, this was embarrassing and she began ridged straight away.

"Umm," his hot breath ghosted over her face, and she involuntarily shuddered. Their lips only perceptibly close, almost touching.

"Hieeeee…." A silent squeal was released on Tsuna's part but it hadn't been heard by the other two, who were still statues from embarrassment.

_Well wasn't he going to get off?_ She thought wondering what made him linger, it was getting a little uncomfortable now. Scratch that the whole position was uncomfortable. What was his chest pressing to hers, his hands beside her head, their noses brushing against each other a little as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Dame-Tsuna I told you Hayato doesn't hate her, just look," a voice was heard from behind, distinctly known as Reborn who was now across the room smirking. With that though it had triggered Gokudera to literally fly off her, his cheeks splashed with a rosy colour, hers the same.

"I DO HATE HER!" the boy screamed brashly before storming out, forgetting even his jacket but before Tsuna could call for him the noise of the front door was heard.

"What was wrong with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's ditsy mother asked as she peeked around the door, not really caring why all three students –well Yamamoto could be excluded, he was just laughing nervously- were blushing heavily.

"It's love," another voice sounded from the door, the incredibly attractive hitwoman who was smiling like a Cheshire cat leant in, "I never thought my brother would ever find l—

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Olivia yelled out suddenly, doing just like Gokudera had done, storming out, well not out of the house but into her bedroom she was now staying in.

"Ma ma," and with a last word, or little sound effect from Yamamoto, everyone went back to normal with the exception of Tsuna who was still freaking out inwardly over his new friend and his other friend who were now, extremely annoyed.

* * *

'_Your dinner is in the microwave, it's chicken and noodles, I hope you don't mind, if you don't like it then I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy, ok sorry that was over the top, if I'm not awake when you get back I'm sorry, first day at school was tiring, not that's a legitimate excuse, but yes, I'm asleep, sorrrrrrry, oh god I gotta keep writing sorry, I said it again, wait I'm writing, what the heck? I should stop writing, ehehehehehe, what was the point of writing that? I've taped this to the front of the door because well I hope you will see it, if you haven't I've taped one to my bedroom door, one to yours –I didn't go in there before you kill me- , one to the bathroom door and one to the dining room table and fridge. Well, I hope its ok, it would be nice to know what you would like to eat in future. I hope my cooking doesn't fail. School wasn't bad either; don't know why I wrote that, you probably don't even care. Crap. I've just written an essay, and this note was only supposed to say the food's in the microwave…._

_NIGHT!'_

The only thought that crossed Hibari Kyouya thoughts then were 'what a herbivore?'. The note was just like the girl had said, an essay. And it was like she was speaking to him at the same time, he hardly knew the girl but the times he had seen her, she was like an open book. When she was scared he could tell. When she was nervous, he could tell, she was doing this annoying tuck hair behind ear motion. He also knew when she was happy but to be honest he hadn't seen the girl do that very often. She had been smiling happily when she was eating, but her shoulders were a huge sign to show she was uncomfortable. Not just that, he knew she was analysing him. He didn't know what to think of her pathetic little stares. They were just generally herbivorish. If he hadn't been offered what he had this girl would be right out the door.

He shuffled into the kitchen, chucking his coat over the white leather sofa, the room perfectly clean. So she hadn't damaged anything, he walked into the kitchen, pressing the microwave for two minutes. He looked over at the clock and raised an eyebrow. It was only 9, what sort of teenager went to bed at 9pm? He wandered over to her room, her door shut, not like he cared about opening it.

The door swung open and he saw her face down on her bed, slamming her head into the soft duvet.

"What the hell are you doing herbivore?" he said, his arms crossing, a perfect brow raised almost abnormally high. She flinched, instantly and lifted her head, her teeth grit like she was wincing over something painful.

"M-My IPod died," she whined scornfully, looking down at the purple object in her hands, "It ran out of charge."

Hibari's face was the perfect portrait of a person that was unamused. He was about to get out his tonfas, but was halted by a beep, that beep being the microwave. He grabbed the door handle, scowling at the girl who was now mourning over her music player, shutting it loudly.

"Why am I letting a herbivore live in my house?"

* * *

A/N: Meeeeeeep, another chapter, don't know if this was any good. I hope it was ok. I'm just thinking of a discussion with my best friend who's reading the story going your going to have make Gokudera less gay when you write him in more, cause in the anime he is so gay. I was just sat there going, yes but if you listen to what they all say, it could be turned wrong, Gokudera and Mukuro being the worst. :D sorry I'm a yaoi fangirl, a big one. Anyway not important, hope the chapter was ok and I would be more than pleased if you reviewed. Oh and perky girl will make more appearances, sadly. I hope the two other ocs I've added want to make you get a gun and chase me.

Oh apparently Hoshi means star, i'll probaly have that Oc mentioning thats what it means soon.


	6. New Tutor, new friends?

So I decided to update this, I hope it's ok.

* * *

Liv

"Olivia, why do you have a knife?"

Examining the silver blade, Olivia turned her attention away from the blade for a couple of seconds to see Tsuna blinking nervously, his face clearly having a mental break down. Turning the knife towards him, he noticeably flinched and she smirked a little, "I love knives, they're so sharp."

"O-Oh ok," the brunette replied, his body already shuffling inches away from the girl, for safety precautions, safety indeed.

The girl, for some reason, had been sitting in his room for an hour, just twiddling that knife back and forth. Just sat there, spacing out in her own little world, the knife occasionally slicing the air a tad.

When she wasn't doing that, she was sneaking glances at him, like she was waiting for him to say something. Going on his hunch, Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, the girl's apathetic stare on him in mere seconds, "Is there something wrong, Olivia?"

A scoff left the girl's lips making it clear that there was something up, and she pointed the knife back in his direction. Tsuna flinched once more, that knife being the cause…why couldn't she be a bit more concerned to where she was pointing that thing?

"Well…where is he then?" Tsuna blinked and tilted his head to the side wondering who she meant, "Where is that hot-headed bastard?"

It didn't take a wild guess to assume she was talking about Gokudera. The only other person the girl seemed to show distaste for was Hibari, but they hadn't seen the prefect, so the only person she would nag about was Gokudera. Who had been evidently ignoring the blonde since the accident last week; which was embarrassing as hell. In all his years, he had never seen anyone in such a comprising position with someone else…well possibly his parents, but that had been long eliminated forcefully from his mind.

"G-Gokudera-kun, is urmmm, I'm not sure," he lied; he knew exactly where Gokudera was, the boy was surprisingly hiding, or doing like he said earlier, 'restocking on dynamite'. Excuses, excuses.

"I've had enough," she came right out with it, pointing the knife for the third time at Tsuna before waving it about in the air like a madwoman, the tip of the blades making circles in the air, "Tsuna, I want another weapon's tutor!"

"But you have Gokudera," Tsuna answered back nervously, only to see the girl's eyebrows narrow, a crease line forming in between them.

"And he's done shit," Olivia growled, trying to supress the urge to yell through gritted teeth. He had literally done nothing to help her, there was that one time in that field, where he just screamed at her after he handed her the switchblade. SHE WAS JUST USING THE BLOODY THING LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE USED! For slicing and dicing, duh. In fact, that switchblade would be good for slicing and dicing that bloody hothead bastard right now, make him into an attractive meal.

"So, what's gonna' happen Tsuna?" she asked, slumping back down, the knife painfully close to her lips that Tsuna was already wincing, imagining the pain if it slipped.

"Well…there really isn't anyone el—

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you Tsuna," both heads turned to see Reborn had made his entrance, perched calmly on the windowsill like no tomorrow.

"Ooo, do tell Reborn," Olivia said, rearranging herself more comfortably, ready to listen to the baby's solution to her lack of tutor problem.

The baby set his eyes on the girl, taking in the knife gripped in her right hand. Maybe that's what she needed.

"Belphegor."

"B-BELPHEGOR!" Tsuna squeaked noisily but shut up when Reborn glared at him, his gun pointed in the brunet's direction.

"I mean, B-Belphegor?"

"Yes, Belphegor, Dame-Tsuna."

"Belphegor?"

"I can't believe you're choosing Belphegor," Tsuna muttered, and Olivia seemed to only appear more intrigued.

"Would you just shut up Dame-Tsuna and let me explain?" Tsuna's lips slammed shut and Reborn went onto continue, flicking his fedora up a little, his legs leaping from the ledge, to the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"Olivia, you like knives, don't you?" The girl nodded, her finger pointing to the one distinctly in her forefinger and thumb.

"Belphegor, is a knives expert," Reborn went on, "A genius."

"How come you've never told me about this guy Tsuna?" Olivia asked, a questioning glare sent in the smaller boy's direction.

"Urmmm…well, for obvious reasons."

"These being?"

"I still pissed with the Varia for what they did."

"The 'Varia'?"

Olivia looked over at the two males who both seemed to be uncomfortable, both of them stilled for a minute in total.

"The Varia, are the Vongola's assassination squad," Reborn explained, and Olivia would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't excited. The Vongola had something like that…_coooool._

"And why are you pissed with them?" Tsuna looked up first, and returned back to his sheepish and awkward demeanour.

"Nothing," well he was clearly swerving away from the truth, how annoying.

"Either way, he'll be tutoring you from now on Olivia, seeing as Gokudera has been notably absent," Reborn stated, and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Reborn, I'm not—

"Tsuna, I want to learn, don't take this from me," she whimpered, mustering up the best puppy dog eyes she had. Gazing directly at her eyes, Tsuna stammered alarmed, a faint blush spreading over his face. _Damn, girls and their innocent adorable faces._

"Fine."

"OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reborn rolled his eyes as the girl threw up her arms animatedly, the knife waving about too, more in his student's direction as well. Tsuna had noticed this too and leapt into the air, announcing how he was going to get everyone something to drink. _Coward._

* * *

Ellie

"So what are you up to this weekend? Seeing as school just finished," Ellie's head jerked in the direction of Hiroshi, and nibbled her bottom lip anxiously.

"Urm, not much, why?" If not much meant cooking and cleaning for someone she hardly saw. Literally she hadn't seen Hibari-sama in ages. Due to the fact she retreated to bed before he got home, because she couldn't watch telly or anything. Well she could, she just wasn't sure if she was allowed and she didn't want to provoke the boy in anyway, seeing as provoking led to pain.

"Want to hang out with me then?" That idea sounded so attractive, it was just so boring stuck in Hibari-sama's house, with nothing to do but be a modern day Cinderella, only without the prince and the glass slipper, and minus the two ugly sisters…Hibari-sama was just the evil stepmother.

"So, what do you say?" Waking herself up out of her crazy imagination, she blinked once and then twice before opening her trap again, "Huh, oh….I'm not sure."

"Why's that?" Hiroshi inquired his lips pressed in a tight line. What did she say now? The only thought that circulated round her mind now was 'If I tell him about Hibari-sama, big chance we're not going to be friends anymore'. She couldn't just say, 'oh because the person I'm staying with only technically allows me to cook and clean to live there, and hey guess what it just so happens to be the guy who beat the shit out you, isn't that just _hysterical_?', because that would guarantee her no friends, and without anyone around her, this place just got even more boring. _**Crap.**_

"I need to ask my guardian," Hibari-sama was her guardian, right? Well for now until her bloody parents picked up the fucking phone! Seriously, she rang every day, around after dinnertime, and still they didn't bloody pick up. She would have thought by now, her being clearly not at home, they would come and find her.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask, when we were at the restaurant, you told me you just woke up here in Japan. So who's this mystery person looking after you now?" Ellie bit her lip nervously as Hiroshi eyed her suspiciously.

"Urm, it's a sec…it's a kind family the police advised me to stay with until they could get in contact with my parents," she lied so pathetically, her eyes trailing over towards Hiroshi, begging inwardly that he believed her.

"Ah, I see, that makes sense," _Phew_, "But ask ok, and call me if you can."

"I will," she said smiling, her arm reaching up to pat him on the head, "Here, while I'm not here you can have a patronising pat on the head."

Hiroshi paused for a second over the strange action, but then shrugged and laughed, "Kid, you're weird."

"And do you want another one?" she teased, patting his head a little harder.

"Hey, you'll mess up my sexy hair," Hiroshi cried, trying to remove the girl's hand and pretending to sob.

"Sexy hair, pfft, in your dreams," she uttered under her breath but still loud enough for the other one to hear, who just pouted and ruffled the girls hair until it was manically crazy.

"Unlike you, I don't give a shit," she said triumphantly, one finger pointing to her now messed up hair.

"So that's why you're smoothing your hair down as we speak," the boy pointed out chuckling as the girl's hands were subconsciously brushing her hair to its original shape.

"Touché."

* * *

The small shop wasn't crowded, so she didn't have much problem trying to buy the weekly shopping. She was still buying off whim thanks to Hibari not telling her what he likes to eat. Basket full she moved to the front of the shop, where the items were bought one by one. She was just glad Hibari had given her the money, not that he gave it to her personally, it was just always on the side with a short note of 'go buy food herbivore', no please, or thank you, such a egoistic demand.

Carrying her one full bag off the checkout desk, she headed for outside, only to pause and turn her head at the sound of someone fretting. Sat on the floor, with a mass of bags around her, was a small woman. The woman seemed to wincing, and trying to pick things up in a hurry. Ellie felt the urge to help her, but wasn't sure. Tentatively approaching the woman, she tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Nana turned to face her, still crouched on the ground, her eyes rather surprised at the sight of such a tall girl, she was even taller than Bianchi.

"Y-You ok?" Ellie brought up, her eyes dropping in the direction of the bag strewn on the floor, "Would you like some help?"

"OH!" Nana smiled brightly at the other girl's kindness and nodded cheerfully, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"No problem," Ellie announced, getting down onto her knees to help the woman. Scooping up varies objects and placing it back into the woman's plastic bag, she picked it up and waited for the woman to get up herself.

Nana seemed to struggle, more bags in her grip, and she gave her a side wards smile as she nearly toppled over from the sheer weight. That's when Ellie knew she would have to help this woman carry her bags home…it would give herself something to do anyways.

"Would you like some help carrying them home?" Ellie asked politely and the woman's grin only seemed to increase in brightness, least it wasn't as bad as Hoshi's fakey fake smile.

"Really?" Ellie could literally see sparkles as the woman beamed at her.

"Yeah, sure," smirking at the sparkles and flowers that seemed to magically appearing around the woman's head, she reached for another one of the other bag's in the woman's hand that seemed to be causing her the most trouble.

"Thanks for this," Nana chimed happily as the tall girl followed her in the direction of her home, her head tilted and she analysed the girl in a little more detail. It didn't take much to note that this girl was definitely foreign like the other girl that was currently living at her house. What with her non-dyed dark blonde hair and her greeny blue eyes. Not to mention the height as well, it was common fact that women from the East were a lot smaller than those from the West.

Ellie watched as the woman paused outside a small house, well it wasn't exactly small, but it looked cosy.

"Do you mind carrying them inside for me?" Ellie shook her head to show that she didn't mind and followed the woman inside. It was neat, and extremely tidy.

"This way," she heard the woman say and followed her into a kitchen/dining room, which wasn't as tidy as that of the hallway, but still it, was much tidier than her house. As hard as her mum tried to keep the place clean, her and her little brother would make it messy again, what with sheets of paper to books and various objects.

"If you could just put them over there for me," Ellie nodded at the command and placed the bag on the worktop gently, her hand still clasped around her own bag.

Once everything was where it should be, the woman clapped her hands, catching Ellie's attention to the full.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ellie paused and pondered, she really should be going home to cook for Hibari but…a drink couldn't hurt.

"Here, here, take a seat," the woman pulled out a seat, and Ellie nervously sat down, the bag perched on her knees.

"So, what's your name then?" Nana questioned as she moved over to the stove, turning on the kettle, "Oh…wait do you like tea?"

Ellie didn't want to be rude but then again she had to be truthful, "Sorry, not really."

"Ah, well, would you like some juice?" This time Ellie nodded and then answered the other's question.

"Ellie, my name is Ellie," the woman nodded like she was agreeing with herself and then spoke her thoughts aloud, "I thought you were foreign, I can tell by your name, not to mention the way you look."

"Ha yeah," Ellie replied back nervously, scratching the side of her cheek sheepishly.

"My name is Nana Sawada, you can call me Nana if you like," this was a rather odd situation, seeing as Ellie wasn't really used to being so comfortable with strangers, but she found herself smiling and nodding back, sounding the name on her tongue quietly.

"That's a Namimori High school uniform, right?" Nana asked and Ellie replied with a nod, "How is high school, I would like to know for my Tsu-kun's sake."

Tsu-kun, that was a strange name, she guessed this Tsu-kun was her child.

"I've haven't been there for very long, but it seems nice," nice in a way that she had Hiroshi, not nice in a way that the lessons were mostly tedious and most of the class didn't really communicate with her.

"Ah, good good," Nana said in a sing-song voice. She reached up for a glass and proceeded to pour in some orange juice before handing it to the girl who sat at her dining room table.

"Thank you," Ellie took the glass into her fingertips and took a slow drink…this juice actually hit the spot really.

"Such good manners, it's no problem. If you just excuse me, I'm going to just go find my son," Nana announced and Ellie watched as the woman scurried from out of the kitchen to into the hallway.

"Tsu-kun!"

Would she get to meet this Tsu-kun, and was Tsu-kun a boy or a girl? Interesting. She lifted the drink to her lips once more and took a sip.

"Huh? Who are you?" her eyes shifted and she came face to face with a boy, a rather pretty boy at that, who looked basically the spitting image of Nana.

"Urmm…" How could she answer, "Ellie."

Well that sounded clever…not.

"Oh there you are Tsu-kun, I was just looking for you dear, oh I see you've met Ellie here, she helped me bring my bags home, oh where is Reborn and Olivia?"

Ellie froze for a second as the sound name mentioned caught her attention. Olivia, her best friend from home was called Olivia…then again, so many people in the world were called Olivia, the likelihood of it being her best friend Olivia was slim.

"Oh Reborn took Olivia out."

"Ah, I see, I see, so no Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto?"

"Nope, they're busy too," the boy responded, fiddling with the collar of his school uniform. His uniform didn't look like hers; maybe he was in…what had Hibari said to her when he was talking about schools…oh that he was in Namimori Middle School…even though he was older than her.

So possibly could this boy be from that school?

"Well take a seat Tsuna, do some communicating, make yourself a new friend," Nana said out loud, causing both Tsuna and Ellie to blush over the woman's strange actions as she pushed her child in the direction of Ellie.

Humming happily to herself, Nana suddenly disappeared from view leaving the other two alone.

"Urmmm, I'm Tsuna, hey," the boy proclaimed, squirming a little under Ellie's equally nervous gaze.

"I'm Ellie, it's nice to meet you Tsuna," she slowly pushed out her hand in order for him to shake it, and in return the boy paused and looked at it questioningly; like it was some form of alien. How kind.

Retracting her hand with a frown, the boy seemed to flinch, "Y-You ok?"

"H-HUH?" The boy sounded loudly, snapping his eyes back to hers. Man this was awkward. Putting two clearly shy people in a room wasn't always a good idea.

"You're in Nami High, aren't you?" the other asked and she hummed in agreement, "What's High school like then?"

'Tedious, not that I should even be here'.

"It's alright." Silence filled the room and they both looked around awkwardly, they needed a conversation starter, like seriously, _right now!_

"Oh, quick question," Ellie muttered catching the boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You by any chance don't know a guy named Hibari, right?"

Watching the boy freeze in horror wasn't the most pleasant of answers.

"Whhhhhy?" the boy in returned answered with a trailing voice, as if to say, 'please don't ask me this!'

Just how bad was he? I mean, ok, he had hit her a couple of times…not to mention all those guys who he had beat to a pulp…those including Hiroshi. No wonder the boy was trying to sway from the subject.

"Oh, I was just wondering what he's like," she said pretending like she hardly knew him; then again she did hardly know him. Maybe this way she would learn more about.

"He's our school prefect, he's also my gua…he's our school prefect…" _He's also my what? What was the boy going to say? _Glimpsing away from him for a couple of seconds she caught the clock in her sights.

6 o'clock, six o'clock, since when had it become that time! She gulped down the rest of her drink and held onto her bag tightly.

"I have to get home now, or I might…I have to get home," she said with a sheepish smile, approaching the boy a little, who backed away a little unsure.

"It was nice meeting you Tsuna, I'm new to the area, so I don't know many people, where is your Mum? I want to say thanks to her."

"Mama? Oh ok," the boy rushed into the hallway and called out his mother's name; soft pounding following shortly after.

"Oh you're going Ellie, well it was nice to meet you, I hope I see you again someday," Ellie nodded happily, she really did like the housewife, even if it was a little awkward.

Wandering outside, she tried to remember her path from the shop and on she went.

* * *

Liv

"So, I meet him here, right?" Olivia asked the baby perched on her shoulder comfortably, her question answer shortly with a nod.

"Yes, he should be here soon."

Olivia took a seat on a nearby window ledge, crossing her legs and her arms a little impatiently, he was late, very late.

"So this is why my royal self-had to appear then, for some peasant? " A haughty but rather attractive voice filled her ears and she came face to face with a strange looking teenager, least she thought he was a teenager. His eyes were invisible due to a long blonde fringe and he had an almost weird Cheshire cat smile, how he got it that freakily large was beyond her. For some reason also he literally had a tiara resting on his head. His entrance itself made her want to hit him, I mean who calls people peasants, it's not the Dark Age. On the other hand though, she couldn't help but stare at the man in front, a knife twiddling in and out of his fingers. He was freakishly attractive, not that his description made him sound it, she just felt weirdly attracted to him. Being a teenage girl was annoying.

"Belphegor, this is Olivia, she wants to learn how to use knives," Reborn issued and the other leant forward a little, inspecting her, she didn't know what with though; that fringe must make it impossible to see.

"The peasant is such a little girl," he paced in closer, "Think you can handle something like this little girl?"

The knife appeared directly near Olivia's face and she held her breath in for seconds before smirking and marvelling at the blade's design. The blade was pretty, what with its unusual shape. She looked him straight in the ey…or straight in the fringe and returned his challenging smile with a challenging smirk of her own.

"Of course." The other drew the blade hesitantly away, his head jerking a little like he was surprised but then his smile grew wider, and with that a peculiar laugh appeared, sending chills down her spine.

"Not bad, maybe you can the prince's apprentice, for now."

Repaying him with a nod, she drew her attention back to Reborn who was still sat comfortably on her small shoulders.

"Have fun Olivia," the infant whispered, before disappearing into literally thin air, now that was creepier than this guy's hair raising strangely sexy laugh.

"Well shall we get started then peasant."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Ellie

Ellie opened the door hesitantly, sensing it wasn't locked by the soft footsteps she could hear from the other side. That meant Hibari was home…early. Oh joy…wait a second, she shouldn't be complaining, she wanted the company. Maybe now was a good time to understand him better also. By asking him what he likes to eat for example? And possibly why he never calls her by her name but herbivore instead? Not to mention buying her a ticket to England while they were at it…who was she kidding? That would be pushing her luck.

"U-Urm, hello?"

She shuffled in a little more, a little intimated by the foreboding silence now. If this guy was here, why wouldn't he just answer her? Unless it was a burglar…_aw shit_. Her body became frozen solid as she heard another foot step. Maybe it was a murderer; it wouldn't surprise her if Hibari had lots of enemies. **Shit, shit**, they would probably try to hurt her too. 'I'm going to die!'

"Herbivore, what the heck are you doing in my doorway?"

Relief literally ran through her veins as she saw that it was actually Hibari in the house and not some vicious psychopath…so why hadn't he answered her before!

"W-Why didn't you answer when I called out earlier?"

"Waste of time herbivore," his answer was so apathetic and so obnoxious that she wanted to grab the bag of food in her hand and start chucking the hardest object at his head.

"I see," she seethed, but calmed herself down, by gridding her teeth to release stress.

"Why are you late herbivore?"

"Huh?"

"School ended ages ago, and now it is 7 o'clock, where have you been?"i

"Oh…I was helping someone," she confessed, it wasn't an excuse either, she was helping Nana. It was a shame really, she would much rather have someone like Nana look after her. Much kinder.

"Really?" that wasn't even a question that was just pure disbelief.

"Yes, I did thank you very much," she snapped, but then winced a little when she felt the chilling air of Hibari's presence.

"Never use that tone against me ever again herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-sama," she answered back directly, feeling ashamed to why she acted like such a wimp under his presence. She had dealt with bullies in the past; this just seemed like one bully she couldn't deal with.

Hibari noticeably rested on the sofa, sprawled all over it almost, looking pretty damn relaxed, his eyes shut, his eyelashes resting softly on his cheeks…why was this guy so pretty!

"Wake me when dinner is ready." She sighed when she noticed he was fast asleep, his chest rising gently up and down.

"Stupid pretty bastard," she mouthed in his direction, before tiptoeing into the kitchen, carefully trying not to wake him. He might be annoying and mean, but she did have a heart. Tsuna had said he was a school prefect; maybe that was a difficult job…not that it was in England. All the prefects ever did was yell at pupils to keep their uniform tidy. She didn't really understand why they needed so many tests to become one; it was a simple job really.

The food was quickly done, and she prayed that it would taste ok. She could cook but she wasn't anything spectacular.

She grabbed the plates, putting each of them on the counter lightly so they wouldn't make such a clack.

Once the food was served, she headed for the dining room, settling the plates on the table. Now to wake sleeping beauty.

Striding over, she tapped Hibari lightly on the shoulder. A hand shot out and grasped her wrist, giving her a mini-heart attack, causing her to lash out stupidly. Her knee hit something soft that felt like a human torso and she couldn't control her heavy breathing. She hated being jumped, when her brother did it to her at home, she would normally go in a defensive pose, these either being hit anything around you, or curl up into a ball like a hedgehog.

"Pathetic," tears in her eyes, she glanced at Hibari who was yawning, his hand still tightly gripped to her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry, you alarmed me," she said through pants, trying to shake his hand free of her wrist. _No contact please, it's kind of creepy._

He noticed her discomfort and released her wrist with a low grunt.

"Dinner is ready."

Hibari got up, really gracefully too, even though he had just been lazily resting, and made his way to the table.

Taking a seat opposite him, she slowly began to eat, still a bit weary from the earlier jump out of her skin moment.

Pausing through a mouthful of food she recalled something that Hiroshi had asked her, concerning the weekend. A weekend where she would be doing nothing if she didn't take up his offer, seeing as her precious IPod's life had died. Boooo!

"H-Hibari-sama," she said almost unheard, putting her knife and fork down, but continued to stare at them awkwardly as she waited for a reply.

"What Herbivore?"

"I was wondering if I could go out on the weekend, with a friend."

The obvious sound of cutlery hitting the table was clear, and she finally grew the courage to look up at him.

"I didn't give you a place here so you could laze about and frolic with your 'friend', how did you even make a 'friend' this early? Have you been lying to me Herbivore? Maybe you live here all along, you've just come here to scrounge off me." Hibari rambled on; his voice laced with…what was that? Anger.

"I-I'm not lying! I still can't get a hold of my parents Hibari-sama, if I could I wouldn't be here, and I'm scrounging," she uttered, unaware of how ungrateful she sounded.

She heard a loud tut and clenched her fingers around her fork.

"So am I allowed or not? Or is there something you want me to help you with on the weekend, Hibari-sama?"

"Go, it's an advantage really; I don't have to see your herbivorous face."

A low growl released from her lips and she, very unladylike and lacking manners, scooped up a huge forkful of food and stuffed into her mouth. Chewing very noisily, in hope that it would put Mr Bastard School Prefect over there off his food; sadly it didn't.

"I'll clean up then take a shower if that's ok with you?" she inquired, picking up her finished plate and then moving her hand to reach for Hibari's plate too.

"Do whatever, herbivore."

"I shall."

Gathering both the plates in her hands, she entered the kitchen and turned on the taps. Dishcloth in hand she got to cleaning the plates, scrubbing each of them a bit viciously, thinking they were all Hibari's damn pretty boy face. It was so obvious that he would be a girl magnet; girl's stupidly liked that attitude. Sometimes it really made her lose faith in the female side of the human race.

Putting the plates away, she halted on hearing a strange noise. Like a tweet…._wait a tweet?_ Making sure the plates were safely stacked in the cupboard, she twisted her body around quickly and inspected the kitchen. There was nothing in the direction of the fridge…or the cupboards…and by the sink there was just a yellow fluffy thing so…_wait, what?_

Sat on the tap, and tweeting happily, sat a tiny yellow bird. It's feather ridiculously fluffy, its size perfect to fit into your palm. It was also immensely cute.

"Hibari-sam—

Wait if she ratted out on the little bird, then maybe Hibari-sama would beat it to death, oh she couldn't allow that, that was evil! AND DEAD THINGS WERE SO FUCKING SCARY TOO!

Just how the hell had it got in here? And why was it so calm…just like it had been here before.

"Hey, shooo, look," she scurried over to the window and opened, trying to usher the bird out. The bird however didn't move.

"Please, if you don't leave, Hibari-sama will probably hurt you, and you're majorly too cute for that," she whispered hotly, the bird however ignored her request of flying out of the window and took part in flying around her head, unaware that the girl was freaking out over the flapping wings. The bird couldn't help it though, it was just a bird.

"Hibari, Hibari," _**HOLY SHIT, WAS THIS BIRD A PARROT TOO? **_Had the bird learnt it from her saying it?

"HIBARI! HIBARI!" It tweeted out louder and cheerier, causing Ellie to freeze and nearly tackle the bird in order for it to be quiet.

"Herbivore what the hell is all the noise in here?" the bird continued to fly round her head, as if it was almost amused and Ellie looked pleadingly at Hibari for help…who just smirked in return.

Holding out a finger, the bird swooped and sat peaceful on Hibari.

"Stupid herbivore."

"Herbivore, herbivore," the bird chimed after and Ellie blushed humiliated.

"Hibari-sama, is that your bird?"

"Hn."

So that was his bird…no wonder it was so evil and still adorable. The bird was as misleading as Hibari's sleeping appearance, it appeared gentle and adorable only to be the devil's spawn like it's master.

'Note to self; Hibari's pet bird is as evil as Hibari, cute but evil.'

"W-What's its name?" she asked, trying to hold the urge to coo over the damn thing, damn those adorably innocent blinking eyes.

"Hibird."

"How fitting," she muttered out absently, and Hibari rolled his eyes at her.

"New command herbivore, look after Hibird."

_Oh joy._

* * *

Liv

Blood trickled from a cut that made its way thinly across Olivia's cheek, it wasn't deep, more like a scratch than anything. It hurt though, but it was something she could withstand. This guy was good, ninja like practically. When they had been sparring, seeing as he insisted that was the way forward, not that she cared, knives literally appeared out of nowhere, as if flying in thin air, almost magical really.

Wiping a hand across the fresh blood, she licked the coppery taste off her hand. It was weird, but she quite liked the taste of blood, even if that was considered creepy. Her teacher thought she wanted to be a vampire too because of her weird ways.

Grabbing the dual knives he had given her, she lunged for him, trying not to be clumsy, but she was still failing as another razor sharp feeling brushed past her arm and cut through her new hoodie. Now she was pissed, she liked this freaking jumper. Lunging for him again, she only briefly got the bottom of his chin, but even still, not a drop of blood appeared. _How bloody disappointing._

"The prince is bored now, we'll continue tomorrow peasant," the knives withdrew and she frowned over the absence of their fighting. Just when she was getting somewhere.

"Thanks, you taught me much more than my other weapon's tutor," she announced, wiping another hand against her arm, and scowling at the now ruined hoodie.

"Well, the prince is best."

Arrogant or not, she knew she was going to like this guy.

* * *

"Tsuna's disappointed with you," Reborn lied, to see the bomber nearly blow up like one of his dynamites.

"W-What Tenth's angry with me?" Gokudera cried, only to get more flustered. He didn't understand, why would Tenth be angry at him. He hadn't done anything bad he?

"He's angry because you ignored Olivia to the point where she has a new weapon's tutor," _wait what?_

"What do you mean Reborn?" Gokudera spluttered, when had that girl…?

"She got bored waiting Gokudera, so she's now being taught by Belphegor."

Wait what? That bastard, he was the creepiest guy ever, why would Tenth agree to that?

"Tsuna only agreed because he had no other choice, you let him down Gokudera," Reborn continued to lie, inwardly chuckling over the bomber's overreactions.

"S-So what can I do to make it up with him?" he begged, chucking himself on the floor.

"Simple, apologise and ask Olivia to be her teacher again."

* * *

"So, you still haven't figured out why the second girl, only just met Hibari."

"Yes, but there's something weird about it."

"You're telling me, I still don't know why Sawada wanted us to bring both of these girls to Namimori."

The room became silent and amongst it, one of the men seated was inwardly squirming, feeling guilty. Only one of the girls should really have been brought here all along…

* * *

AN: URRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! *Keels over and dies* Man, writing this is damn tedious, it shouldn't be. Sorry if it seems disappointing and shitty, I'm so negative *dances around in circles and dies to nyan cat music*. Reviews would be nice, thanks.


End file.
